Priestess of the Shadow Games
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Elizabeth Pegesus is one of the luckiest people on Earth, at least that's what everyone thinks, but behind the facade, there is a young woman with a past she wishes she could forget. A deeper mystery surrounds Elizabeth than anyone could imagine.
1. Demon Past

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Elizabeth/Sagira is mine. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores.

Prologue

"My Pharaoh," the young Princess said.

She looked at him questionably. Her face showed her worry, she doesn't want to do this, but in her heart she knows she must. She is the only female heir to the throne and must take up the responsibility.

"I know Sagira, but it must be done. We must think of Egypt. If something were to happen..." The young Pharaoh told her.

"I know." She looked down at her feet.

All of a sudden she was nervous. Never had she felt this way around the Pharaoh. He was like her big brother. Her whole life, he'd been there for her but now... Now she knew that this wasn't little kid stuff. For the good for Egypt she must do this.

_If only... Oh what am I thinking? This is what the gods want. Anyway I knew I'd end up here, even if.... Dam nit, why am I thinking like this? I know I like Seto, but he doesn't like me. It was never meant to be. _

"Sargira?" The Pharaoh asked her.

"Sorry," She looked at her feet again.

"Thinking about Seto again?"

"Well, I."

"I know you don't want to do this. I don't want to do this to you. Unfortunately, this is how the gods want it to be. You know you are like my little sister and I'd rather see you and High Priest Seto, but..."

"I know, we have to do this for the good of Egypt."

"If we don't, not just Egypt, but the planet will also be destroyed."

"Fine, well lets just get this over with." She looked up at him. He smiled a little and took her hand.

Chapter 1

"Seto, Seto!" Elizabeth yelled.

"What?!" Seto Kaiba yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"In the office."

"I should have known." She mumbled as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face and hurried up the stairs, turning around the corner and entering Seto's office.

"You're late." She told him as he typed on his computer.

"For what?" He glanced at her.

"You were supposed to pick up Mokuba fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh shit." He jumped up out of his seat and ran out the door.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway and shook her head. She smiled and headed down for the kitchen. Once there she started to chop up vegetables.Then the phone rang.

"Pegasus." She answered automatically.

"You need a vacation Liz, especially if you start answering the house phone like that." A familiar voice said.

"Hi Uncle Max." She smiled, "How are you after that little incident with the spirit of the Millennium Ring?"

"Oh I'm fine. I was just wondering how you were doing and how Kaiba boy's little tournament was working out."

"Seto's tournament is going great, there's got to be at least a hundred duelists that entered. In fact, they just finished the tournament a couple days ago."

"Oh really. Who won?"

"The Pharaoh."

"Why do you keep calling him that Liz?"

"Because Uncle Max, his name is forbidden. You know that. At least that's what Mom told me."

"Alright Liz, I believe you. How's your crazy friend doing?"

"Which one?"

"The one obsessed with the Pharaoh. I liked her."

"Oh, Ohkami. I talked to her last night, apparently she's digging around in the Valley of the Kings. She kept talking about finally finding the clue that would lead her to the Pharaoh."

"Has she found anything yet?"

"Something that she thinks was his chariot. I don't know. It's probably just an old boat."

"What is this clue she talked about?"

"The Millennium Puzzle."

"Are you going to tell her where it is?"

"Naw, she'll find out anyway. She's coming back to the states Friday, I think. Her parents want her to find a suitor."

"How old is she?"

"My age."

"I can't believe someone finding a suitor at fourteen."

"Uncle Max, I got engaged when I was ten."

"And I still don't agree for what your father did."

"I know Uncle Max. Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Elizabeth smiled as she entered the park. _I can't believe I finally got out of the office. Today was hell, and I hate to think of it's going to be like when Uncle Max retires. Thank God Seto is going to be co owner when we finally merge Pegasus Corp. and Kaiba Corp. Especially when I get Industrial Illusion Corp. Hell, why am I worrying about that now, it's a great day._

Still smiling, she walked down the path and came upon two boys dueling. She watched them, and then she noticed something, and stopped smiling. One of the boys was wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

_Oh my god. _She thought, as she watched the boy. _The scrolls predicted this; I hate to think what is going to happen if the rest of the scroll is right. _

As she watched them duel, a chill creped up her spine, as if she was being was being watched. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of a man in a long white robe, and tanned skin. She started to smile again, but stopped. There was evil in the air.

"Oh shit." She said, looking around.

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Shit Shadi!" She jumped about three feet. "Don't do that."

"I asked you what was wrong?" Shadi repeated.

"Well, first I feel someone behind me, get surprised by you, and on top of that, there is an evil presence around."

"How can you sense that?"

"Two reasons, first, I am the Priestess of the Shadow Games, and second, I am the reincarnation of the Princess, Queen, Pharaoh, or whatever she is, Sargira."

"What have the scrolls said?"

"I'm going to ignore you now." She told him as she walked away.

_Perfect, just perfect. First I see that the scrolls are right, then Shadi scares the shit out of me, and I feel an evil presence. I'm starting to think I should have stayed at work today. _She sighed and headed home.

That night, she tossed and turned all night. She kept having recurring dreams about the past. Of the Pharaoh, the Shadow Games, Sargira, Priest Seto, and her mother's warnings. Finally she sat up in a cold sweat, panting.

"Oh shit." She wiped her brow. "It was only a dream. Thank god."

"Something wrong Liz?" Kaiba asked as he turned his computer chair to look at her.

"No, nothing, just nightmares." She told him and gave a fake smile before lying down again.

_Great, now the stupid scrolls are almost all true. _She sighed and went back to sleep.

Liz stood at the terminal gate Friday. _I can't believe it's been this long since I've seen Ohkami. _She thought. Just then she spotted her. Ohkami had blondish brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin from working in the dessert.

Smiling, she waved and got Ohkami's attention. The other girl hurried toward her. They hugged and exchanged greetings.

"Ohkami," She said as they hugged. "Its so good to see you again."

"And you too Liz." Ohkami said as she pulled away. "Its been what? Six months?"

"Yeah."

They walked toward the street as they chatted, mostly about random things. When they got to the taxi Liz felt a chill go down her spine. She froze.

"Everything alright?" Ohkami asked her.

"Yeah," She looked at Ohkami, smiled and got into the cab.

That night, Liz watched TV and heard the phone rang. Seto answered it.

"Hello? Pegasus what the hell do you want?" He asked.

"Seto, watch your language." She yelled at him as she got up to take the phone. "Hi Uncle Max."

"Liz, get out of town now." He said urgently.

"What, why?" She asked him, nervously.

"Your father has been paroled."

"Oh shit." She said as she dropped the phone.

"Something wrong Liz?" Seto asked, looking at her.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was Seto who answered it. There were two men in black suits. They looked at Seto and then spotted her.

"Miss Pegasus, we have come to bring you back to your father." One of them said as he stepped into the house.

"Liz, run!!" Seto yelled as he held off them.

She bolted for the backdoor. Once outside she hopped the fence and took off. Running in no particular direction, she soon got tired. Stopping inside an alley, she sat down. Resting her head against the wall, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Liz said as she opened a large oak door.

Inside was her mother, on the ground, her black hair sprawled about, her tanned skin covered in blood, and her brown eyes filled with fear. Her father was standing about five feet away from her, with a bloody knife in his hand. Neither of them noticed her.

"You damn bitch." Her father said as he walked closer to her. "You found out what I did, and you must pay. And yes, I did kill that bitch Cecilia, poison, and believe me I enjoyed it. All the doctors not knowing what was wrong, my pathetic little brother staying by her side, hoping that it was enough to save his beloved wife, but it wasn't."

"Why, did you kill her?" her mother asked him as he kneeled down.

"You want to know why?" He asked as he grabbed her shirt, "Because I wanted her, Cecilia, such a beautiful flower. It was her own undoing that she died. That wench fell in love with my brother. You must be wondering why I married you. Well, to answer that. Kaiba wanted to merge companies and we decided to have our children marry. I needed a heir, and you were the perfect bitch."

"Your feelings will be your undoing," she smiled as he held the knife to her throat. "Elizabeth will not be the perfect heir. She is the chosen one. She will lead the Pharaoh, and show him his past. I have seen it. In fact, she will be the one to destroy you."

"I've heard enough." He told her and he slashed her throat.

"Mommy!" Liz yelled as her mother fell limp to the floor.

"So you're here whelp." Her father said as he looked up. "Well, I guess Kaiba will have to wait on the marriage."

With that he started walking towards her. Turning around, she ran down the hall. She hurried to the temple, by the woods. When she got inside she sat in front of the statue of Isis and prayed.

"Isis, please deliver me from this fate." She begged the statue.

Her father came up behind her. Then she heard other footsteps. When she looked she saw another figure running towards her.

"Help, please help!!!" She yelled as her father grabbed her.

The figure stopped in front of them and held what looked like a gun up.

"Let go of her." Uncle Max said.

Then her father smiled. "Never," And with that he gripped the blade tighter and drew it across her skin.

Liz woke up in a cold sweat, she was breathing hard. Quickly she touched the scar on her collarbone. Taking a few seconds to collect herself she sat there. When she had finally caught her breath she got up.

Now it was the next day, probably about ten. She walked around trying to formulate a plan. Then she came upon a shop selling TVs and had TVs showing news. A young anchorwoman looked excited about a new story.

"We have just received word that the owner of Pegasus Corp. has offered a $5 million dollar reward for the safe return of his daughter, Elizabeth Pegasus, who disappeared late last night." She said, with a huge smile on her face. "Police have also informed us that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and Maxmillion Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions Corp. and creator of duel monsters, are being held for questioning about the where about of the young heiress. And on another note, pizza has been found very healthy for your diet...."

After that Liz tuned her out. _$5 million reward... Shit, any jackass who wants to make a quick mill will be out looking for me. Hell, I need somewhere to hide._

"Hey." Someone said.

She jumped and turned to see who it was. It was a young boy with pointy, tri color hair, and the Millennium puzzle.

"Hey, aren't you Kaiba's friend?" He asked.

"So?" She asked defensively.

"Then you better come with us." A tall blonde said form behind her.

"What the hell?" She pulled back a little when the short one grabbed her arm but followed him.

Soon they were inside an old warehouse. Inside, the boy let go of her arm, and then he turned to face her.

"What do you want?"

"The spirit of my Millennium puzzle said we should help you." The young boy said.

"What?" She asked shocked. "The Pharaoh?"

"I think that's what he was called in Egypt." The boy replied.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light and the Spirit of the Millennium puzzle stood before her.

"My Pharaoh." She said as she got on one knee.

"Please, don't do that." He told her has he helped her get up. "I don't know who you are but you look like someone I know."

"Yes, I know. I know everything." She told him.

"Lets go somewhere we can talk alone."

He motioned for her to follow him into a backroom. Once he closed the door, he turned to looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth Pegasus, my friends call me Liz."

"Well then Liz, tell me who you are, and why you seem so familiar."

"I am the Priestess of the Shadow Games, and the reason I look so familiar is because I am the reincarnation of Sargira, Princess, Queen, Pharaoh, and Master of the Shadow Games."

"What?"

"I was told by my mother that I would meet the Pharaoh during a trying time in my life. She was right."

"What's wrong?"

"My father has been released from jail." She told him.

"I take it from your expression that is a bad thing."

"Yes, when I was ten, my father killed my mother and attacked me. He nearly killed me, it is thanks to my Uncle that I am still alive."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Maybe, do you think you and your friends could help me expose my father? Then save My Uncle and Seto."

"I don't see why, but we'll need help."

"Don't worry." She replied, smiling, "I have a friend who has been waiting a while to meet you."

Liz stood at the doorway of the warehouse. She smiled when she saw Ohkami walk up. Opening the door, she hugged her.

"Glad you could make it." She told her friend.

"No problem, I'm just glad I get to blow stuff up." Ohkami replied as she pulled away.

"Now before we get going, I want you to meet someone." Liz said as she led her to the room where Yami and the gang were. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ohkami."

"Hi Ohkami." Yami said.

Ohkami stood staring at Yami.

"Hi," Yami repeated.

"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked as Liz walked up behind Ohkami.

"She's in shock." She said, waving her hand in her face. "I would be tempted to leave her here if we didn't need her, so...." She grabbed a small thing out of her pocket and waved it in front of Ohkami's face. "Look Ohkami, a Yami treat."

"What? Give." Ohkami grabbed the thing and stuffed it in her mouth, and then she spit it out. "Uhh, what the hell was that?"

"Dog treat, now come on." She replied and dragged Ohkami out of the warehouse with the others following.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" Joey asked as he stood outside a large mansion.

"I don't know," Liz said over a headset. "It was Tristan who said you should."

"Tristan I'll kill you!" Joey yelled over his headset.

"Shut up moron."

"Why should I?"

"Otherwise, you'll blow your cover."

"Umm. Who am I again?" Tea asked.

"You're supposed to be an informant. Now don't screw it up."

"Yeah don't or I'll cut your head off." Ohkami said.

Tea made a little squeak.

"Ohkami, shut up. Now everyone, get ready. On the count of three. One, two, three."

Joey and Tea walked up to the door. Joey knocked and some goon answered.

"What the hell? Who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm little red riding hood." Tea said

"And I'm the big bad wolf." Joey added.

"Well, the boss said to let in anyone who said that. I guess he meant even if they're wearing dresses." He told them and then led them inside to a large dining room.

"We're in." Liz said over her headset.

"I hope they discover that stupid Tea and blow her head off." Ohkami told the others.

"Ohkami, shut up. Now Tristan, are you ready?"

"Yup." He replied.

"Pharaoh, are you ready?"

Silence.

"Push the red button, its not that hard."

"I'm ready." Yami grumbled.

"Ok, now lets do this."

Next Tristan walked up to the door and knocked. The same goon answered.

"Who are you?" He asked, eyeing Tristan's Little Bo Peep outfit.

"I'm little Bo peep, I lost my sheep."

"Come on in." The goon led him into the same room he led the other two into.

"Now Pharaoh." Liz said.

Yami walked up to the door and knocks. The same goon opens the door.

"Who are you?"

"Hickory dickory dock the mouse ran down the clock." The pharaoh grumbled.

"Come in, by the way, nice mouse costume."

A few minutes later, Ohkami knocked on the door.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow." She mumbled.

"Get in here." He said and took her into the room.

Liz smiled. _Now to put my plan in action._

Meanwhile, inside the dining room...

"Uh boss," The goon said as he held up explosives he found in Ohkami's hat.

"That bitch. She will die." He said.

"You can't kill her." Ohkami told him.

"Shut up." He yelled as he swung his hand.

"Stop." Yami blocked the shot before it hit Ohkami.

"You'll never get her." Pegasus said.

"Says, who, little brother?"

"Liz is smarter than that. She won't be caught. She will defeat you."

"You have so much confidence, but I really wonder if it is misplaced."

"Humph. You'll never catch Liz." Kaiba told his future father in law.

"How much you wanna bet kid." He challenged as he grabbed the collar of Kaiba's shirt.

"If I've learned anything about here, its that she won't give up."

Then a goon came running up.

"What is it?" He asked, letting go of Kaiba.

"Sir, an intruder."

"Elizabeth." He mumbled and then walked out of the room, "Don't let any of them leave the room."

"Yes Sir."

Liz snuck behind the mansion. Standing by the backdoor, she waited for her father to come out. It was starting to get dark and rain. The cold wind blew across the bare skin of her arms. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she heard him come close to the door. Then he opened it.

"So Liz, what is it you want?" He asked. "Revenge, or is it guilt that drives you? Maybe feeling angry? Angry at me? Angry at yourself? Angry because you couldn't stop me from killing your mother? Angry for not telling your uncle the truth about your aunt's death?"

"Shut up." She said through gritted teeth.

"Awe, don't get like that. You know if you do, you'll just get yourself killed even. Now that wouldn't do. You need to kill me in order to extract your revenge for killing your aunt and your mother. You know I quite enjoyed killing them."

"Shut up. Now!" She yelled as she swung at him with a baseball bat.

He dodged it and smiled. Then he pulled out a knife. Going on the offensive, he went after her. She jumped back, but not in time. He slashed her shirt, missing the skin. Smiling, he went after her again. She bolted for the temple.

Once inside she stood in the middle and grabbed a sacred dagger. Standing in the middle of the main room, she panted and waited for her father to jump out from behind one of the many columns.

"Well Liz." His voice echoed thorough the room. "What are you going to do? I don't believe that your uncle is here to save you now. What makes you, a pitiful little child, think she can defeat me?"

"Because, someone who has everything to lose will not give up, no matter how great the odds." She replied.

"How touching, and what do you have to lose?"

"My friends, Seto, and... Uncle Max. Hell if there is one reason to stay alive, then it is to tell him the truth. The real reason Aunt C. died."

"How touching."

With that he leapt out from behind a column.

In the dining room...

"I'm smarter than you are..." Joey said, teasing the goon.

"Shut up you little." He replied

"Now is that anyway to talk when there are ladies in the room?" Tristan asked.

"Having fun children?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, why you?" Joey asked angrily.

"Save it Wheeler. Now, I suggest you and your little monkey friend have fun."

"Grr, Kaiba!"

Just then, Ohkami knocked out the goon. He lay on the floor as she wiped her hands.

"Now, lets go help Liz." She said.

"No," Pegasus told her. "All of you get out of here and call the police."

"What about you Pegasus? Are we to assume you're going to help Liz?" Kaiba asked.

"Look, I know how to deal with my brother. Now get out of here." Pegasus replied and ran out of the room.

"Damn it, why do grownups have all the fun?" Ohkami asked as she walked out the room.

"I know you're tired." He taunted her, "Maybe you should just give up."

"No, never." She whispered, out of breath and bloody.

"Just like your mother. She didn't know when to quite. In fact, that is what got her killed."

"Shut up you bastard."

"Tisk, tisk, you should learn to respect your elders."

"I'll respect you when hell freezes over."

"That can be arranged."

He lunged at her. She jumped out of the way. Gripping the sacred dagger tightly, she held it out in front of her. Again he lunged, but this time, she didn't jump out of the way. She stabbed him in the gut.

He backed up, clutching his gut. Then he smiled, and pulled out a gun. It fired. She felt the pain as the bullet tore through her shoulder. Staggering, she looked at him as he aimed the gun at her head.

"Good bye, my daughter." He said as his finger gripped the trigger.

"Liz! Liz! Are you in here?!" Uncle Max yelled as he ran into the temple.

"Shit, hold still my sweet child, while I deal with my brother." He told her as he dropped the gun.

Using all of her energy to get to the gun, she ignored the searing pain in her shoulder. Blood was everywhere. She felt weak as she grabbed the gun. Raising it she aimed.

"Bye Daddy," She fired and then fell to the ground.

Liz opens her eyes. She blinks and sees all of the white walls of the room.

"Liz, thank god." Uncle Max said.

She looked up at him. Then sat up straight.

"Wait a minute. What about Dad, and-"she stopped

"Shh.. Don't worry Liz he won't be bothering you anymore."

"What happened?"

"When you fired the gun, the bullet was embedded in his spin, he bled to death in a few minutes. Now rest, you're not in the best shape yourself."

"But-"

"I'll tell you everything later, now get some sleep."

Sighing, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Hey," Ohkami said as she walked out onto the balcony of the hotel room Yami was occupying.

"What is it?" He asked as he turned.

"Pegasus just called from the hospital, the doctor says she'll be fine, just no more fights."

"That's good news." He said as he turned to look at the sky.

"Umm. I never got to thank you."

"For what?" Yami asked as her turned to her, surprised.

"For stopping Liz's father from hitting me."

"It was nothing really."

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Then Yami moved closer to her, holding his face a few inches from her. Then they kissed.


	2. Sagira's Past Elizabeth's Mission

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Sagira/Elizabeth is mine. Reviews are welcome. Flames are also welcome, means I can cook more s'mores

Chapter 2

It had been six months later Liz sat on the couch at her Uncle's house. The only reminders of that night were an ache in her shoulder and a few scars. A few days after she got out of the hospital her Uncle had told her what happened.

Apparently, her father had another gun, and had taken it out to shoot him. If she had not fired the gun at that moment, her Uncle would be dead.

Sighing, she decided to focus on Joey and Tristan, who were dueling on the floor, by the fire. She had gotten close to the gang over the past six months, and Ohkami even closer. Three days after she got out of the hospital she and Yami announced that they were dating.

Looking at them she smiled. _They're a cute couple. _They were sitting on the other couch. Ohkami was sitting on his lap and one hand was around her waist. She didn't dare think about the other was.

Next to her was Seto, who also had his hand around her waist. She leaned against him. For some reason she was tired. He tensed up a bit but soon relaxed. Liz smiled.

From across the room she saw her uncle glaring at Seto. Liz just glared back and then watched the duel. Tristan was losing horribly, not to anyone's surprise. Then the telephone rang. Mokuba answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. "Liz, its for you."

"Thanks Moke." She smiled as she got up and tried not to limp towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Liz, it is Ishuzu."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Liz, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The god cards have been stolen."

"Oh great. Please tell me that you've told Shadi."

"No, I do not know how to contact him."

"Great. Well, he can figure it out on his own. Now I need to get the stupid scrolls out again."

"Liz this is just-"

"Yes I know, just what the scrolls predicted. But don't worry, I've taken certain precautions."

"I hope so because if."

"It won't besides, this time, the number one player isn't pregnant."

With that she hung up the phone. Standing next to the phone and sighed. Uncle Max walked up to her.

"Liz, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Let's just say, if I don't figure out what's going on, we're going to have deja-vu."

"What does that mean?"

"Look, I don't know, but I think what happened back in Egypt is going to happen again. I know it's insane, but I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"Just don't get hurt." He smiled, and then reached into his pocket. "I have something for you. Remember the favor you asked me for?"

"Thanks Uncle Max." She said smiling, as she took the envelope. "I hate to say this, but I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Lets just hope you're wrong." He gently touched her arm.

Liz sat on her bed and sighed. Turning to the window and looked out. The sky was a light blue, and the clouds looked like fish. She smiled. Everything is normal, nothing like what the scrolls predicted. _Well I guess I can relax. I mean, the sky is blue; the clouds are as white as snow, and the-_

"Liz, Liz!" Mokuba yelled, running into the room.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat up.

"Outside there's a, a.."

"Relax, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened."

"Liz, outside there's a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"What?" She ran to the window, and there was a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the front lawn. "Oh great."

She hurried down the stairs and opened the door. The Blue Eyes looked at her and then roared. Walking outside, she quietly walks up to it, looking it over.

Then a Winged Dragon, Guarding of the Fortress lands about fifty feet from her. Liz turns to look at it but then she herded the Blue Eyes roar. It got in front of her and then destroyed the Winged Dragon, Guarding of the Fortress. She blinked and then looked at the Blue Eyes.

"You're kidding me?" She mumbled as she looked at it. "This can't be happening."

"What is it Liz?" Mokuba asked from inside the house.

"Let's just say, I'm going to have quite a few headaches in the next few days," She told him as she hurried inside.

Inside, she grabbed her briefcase, cell phone, and blue trench coat. Hurrying outside, she looked up into the sky and whistled. Another Blue Eyes flew down and landed next to her. She climbed up onto its back. Then, it took off. Liz looked down and watched as the countryside zoomed by.

She smiled, and then noticed something. Two other Blue Eyes were flying beside her. _I guess they're my bodyguards. I just hope I don't need them. _Within seconds they were over Domino and right next to the park. When they landed, she got quite a few strange stares. Then Yami and the gang ran up.

"Liz, what's going on?" He asked.

"Let's just say that before the week's over, I'm going to have a major headache." She replied, then she saw something and smiled. "Look's like the Calvary has arrived."

"What?" they asked as they turned.

Behind them were duel monsters that were alive. Each one got behind a member of the group.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked.

"Looks like your soul monsters have found you," she replied.

"Our what?" Tristan asked.

"Your soul monsters, basically, they're your guardian angels, they get you out of tough situations." She smiled. "In fact, the soul monsters don't really surprise me. Tea, the Petit Angel. You value friendship, and loyalty. Tristan, the Urby. You value, friendship also, and you're friends. Joey, the Flame Swordsman. You will do anything to protects your friends, and your family. Pharaoh, the Dark Magician. You will protect what you value most, no matter what."

"What about Ohkami?" Yami asked. "What is her soul monster?"

"Hyozanryu. Both cunning and mysterious." She replied.

"Hey, what about your soul monster?" Tristan asked.

"Mine," Liz smiled, "Will only appear when I am in need of help."

Then her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Pegasus."

"Liz," Ishuzu said, "It has begun."

"I know but-"

She was cut off when Ishuzu hung up. _That's weird, why would she hang up? I know this stupid thing has begun, but... _

_Wait a minute, where am I? _Liz opened her eyes and tried to focus but her whole world was blurry. _What's going on? Seto? Uncle Max?_ She tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes, but it was too heavy. Then she heard voices all around her.

"My Pharaoh, the Princess is awake."

"Oh thank Ra."

_What the hell?_ Her world soon became clear and she couldn't believe what she saw. All around her were people in ancient Egyptian clothing. Then she saw them. Seto, Ishuzu, Shadi, and others she didn't recognize immediately. In the corner she saw another familiar face, the Pharaoh.

"How are you feeling my Princess?" Shadi asked.

"I'm fine." She replied as she sat up. "Where am I, and what happened?"

"You took ill a few weeks ago." Aishisu told her. "This is the first time you've woken up."

"Okay, I get that, but where am I?" She asked, looking at everyone.

"In your room." One of the others said.

She got up, and walked to the window. Pushing back the curtain, she gasped. What she saw was the Nile, desert everywhere, and pyramids in the distance.

"Oh shit." She hurried out of the room, leaving everyone in confusion.

Running as fast as she could, she somehow found her way outside, onto the bank of the Nile. Her mind was racing. _What is going on? How the hell did I get in Ancient Egypt? What happened to everyone else? Oh Ra, why me?_

She sat down on the bank and pulled her knees to her chest. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Ignoring them she just looked at the River. Who ever it was sat down beside her. Glancing over she saw him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Sagira," The Pharaoh said, "I wanted to see how you are. You've been out for weeks."

"So?"

"Please, just tell me why you ran down here."

"Because I'm not supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, my name isn't Sagira, it's Elizabeth. And I'm supposed to be at home in America."

"America? I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. That's not the point. I'm not a Princess, I'm the Priestess of the Shadow games, heir to a multi billion dollar company, owner of Pegasus Corp. and engaged to the CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba-"

"Sagira, Priest Seto isn't engaged to you-"

"Not now, hell, I know he never will be in this life, but his soul never found peace. He came back and ended up getting engaged to me. Now we live together in a mansion."

"Why wouldn't his soul not... Oh..."

"Yes, he is in love with Sagira, but they never get together because of the incident with the Blue Eyes and the woman."

"If what you say is true then who are you? And why do you look so much like Sagira?"

"I'm like I said, the Priestess of the Shadow Games, and I am the last descendent of the Pharaohs. As for looking like Sagira, I'm her incarnation. Apparently, her soul didn't like the way her life turned out and wanted to be with Seto, so she became me."

"What do you mean her life didn't turn out to be something she liked?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll screw up the past if I do."

With that, she got up and dusted herself off, and then she looked down at the Pharaoh.

"Tell me, has Touzoku robbed your father's tomb?"

"Yes, but-"

"That's all I need to know, now I know just what's going on." She looked out into the horizon, "Let the fun begin."

That night she sat inside her bedroom, looking over some old scrolls. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She yelled, not bothering to look up.

Whoever it was walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She glanced over and saw him.

"What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to want to be with you?" He whispered into her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"What the?" She jumps and then looks over at him.

"Liz what's wrong?" Seto asked.

She looked at him and he was in his black suit, his gray trench coat was draped over a chair. His face registered shock. Glancing down at herself she saw that she wasn't in Egyptian clothing, but in a white tank top, and black slacks.

"Oh Ra, what is happening to me?" She asked as she sat down and rested her head in her hands.

The next morning, she sat on her bed rubbing her eyes, trying to forget last night, when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Liz, are you alright?"

"Uncle Max? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Thank god, with all of these Duel Monsters-"

"Relinquished is following you around isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Uncle Max, he's your soul monster. And I knew because I'm smart."

"Well then, will you explain to me why Duel monsters are in the real world?"

"Deja-vu. This happened in Ancient Egypt."

"I hope it will be resolved soon."

"Me too."

With that she hung up the phone. Then she looked up at Seto who just came out of the shower.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Uncle Max."

"What did he want?"

"He was checking up on me." She replied, smiling a little.

"What is it Liz, you've been really out of it since last night."

"It's just, well I guess I'm kind of swamped. I mean with this happening again, and everything else."

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She smiled.

"We need to get out of here now."

"Hurry my Princess, this way."

"I can't leave him here."

"You must."

"Sagira go! You need to get out of here."

"But-"

"Look, you're carrying the Pharaoh's child. You must go. The fate of Egypt rests on you. Please, just be safe."

Images of a fire flashed before her. The Pharaoh's palace was in flames. All of the servants were running for their lives. There was one that caught her eye. A young woman with blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore an ankh necklace.

Suddenly the alarm clock invaded her dream. Liz sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking over next to her she saw Seto sleeping peacefully. She smiled and then turned off the alarm and leaned against the backboard.

_Well, I guess I know why the souls couldn't rest but something's still missing. _With that she looked out the window and sighed.

Liz watched the news that night. It was all about how duel monsters were coming alive. She grimaced when she saw the footage. Duel monsters were attacking different buildings in the city. Then she heard the news reporter:

"We have heard that someone has claimed responsibility for bringing Duel Monsters to life. He is Dr. Jack Spicer."

Footage flashed up on the screen. It was of a man in his early thirties, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a long black cape and an ankh necklace.

"Princess, if you want to save the Earth then go to Egypt and meet me in the place where this all started." He said smiling.

"That bastard." She whispered as she ran to the phone.

Dialing, she waited for it to ring, and someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"I need the jet to be ready in two hours." She said.

"Yes Miss Pegasus, what is the destination?"

"Egypt."

"Explain to me why we are here Liz." Seto said as they stepped off the jet.

"Because this is where that Dr. Spicer told us to meet him." She replied.

"Why us?" Yugi asked.

"We're the only ones that can."

With that she led everyone out of the airport. They made their way to the market. Venders were shouting at them and the group was grumbling.

"It's too hot." Téa moaned.

"Shut up bitch." Ohkami growled.

"Ohkami." Uncle Max said in a warning tone.

Just then, a short man walked up in front of her. He smiled.

"We've been waiting." He looked at Liz.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We've been waiting Princess." He repeated.

"What, Princess?" Joey murmured.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded as he stepped in front of her.

"I see that the prophecies were true."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My Princess, you must take this ankh. It will protect you when you challenge Spicer to a Shadow Game." He said as he tried to hand the ankh to her.

"An ankh?" she asked. "How will it help me? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"This ankh belonged to the Princess Sagira. It was blessed by the High Priest of the Rod. As for trusting me, you will just have to trust your heart." After he said that, he handed the ankh to her and disappeared.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked her as she put the ankh around her neck.

"Who is this Princess?" Tristan asked

"And who is this Priest of the Rod?" Téa questioned.

"Let's get to the hotel before I explain this." Liz smiled and glanced at Kaiba before they kept walking.

Once inside the hotel room everyone surrounded Liz, waiting for her to explain. They all sat in different chairs and on the bed.

"So, tell us about all this stuff." Ohkami prompted.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Okay, I guess it starts back at least 5 millennia ago here, in Egypt. There was a game known as the Shadow Games; we know it today as Duel Monsters. Well backs then, the monsters were real. Only powerful magicians could control them. They threatened to destroy the world before a powerful, young Pharaoh locked the magic away.

Well, this Pharaoh was named Atemu. He had six priests that each controlled a millennium item; the seventh was controlled by him. The Ring was controlled by Mahaado. Mahaado was a magician and merged with his monster, creating the Dark Magician. Akundin was in charge of the Millennium Eye. Karimu was in charge of the Scales. It was also rumored that he merged with the Celtic Guardian. Aishisu, Isuzu's counter part, was in charge of the Millennium Necklace. Shadi, is in charge of the Ankh. Controller of the Millennium Rod was High Priest Seto."

For a moment everyone was stunned. Then Tristan broke the silence.

"So you mean Kaiba was in Egypt?" He asked.

"Rod, he he" Ohkami mumbled, giggling.

Kaiba flushed bright red. Liz smiled and then sat down on the bed.

"Ohkami, get your mind out of the gutters. Now, back to what I was saying, there was another member of the Pharaoh's court who didn't have a millennium Item. Her name was Sagira, Princess of Egypt. She was both Priest Seto's and the Pharaoh's cousin. Most of the Pharaoh's advisors wanted her to marry the Pharaoh, yet she didn't want to. She fell in love with Priest Seto and he with her. The reason they never married was because of a woman who's soul monster was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Priest Seto wanted the monster for himself. Eventually the woman gave him the Blue Eyes, because she fell in love with him. Sagira, thought that he didn't love her. Later on the Pharaoh knew that the final battle was upon them, and he had no heir. So he convinced Sagira to marry him. She got pregnant that night, and he disappeared the next day. Afterward, Sagira became Pharaoh because Priest Seto refused since it was he who caused the chaos before. They probably would have married if there hadn't been a fire at the palace one night, and he sacrificed his life in order to save her. Well, she survived, and had a healthy son. She lived out the rest of her life in loneliness, and passed on the role of Pharaoh to her son after she died."

"So they never got together?" Téa asked.

"No." She replied.

"That's sad." Ohkami added.

"Ohkami, I didn't know you were sentimental." Liz said as she smiled.

"So," Ohkami says, "How are you related to this whole thing?"

"Well, I'm Princess Sagira's incarnation. Other than that, I am the last descendent of the Pharaoh and Sagira. Plus, I am Priestess of the Shadow Games."

"So you and Sagira are like the same person?" Yami asked.

"Yes and no. We share the same looks, and abilities, but we are not the same. People are shaped by the experiences they've had. My experiences are very different from the ones Sagira had."

"Liz, what types of abilities do you share?" Uncle Max questioned.

"We both share the ability to control shadow monsters and we also do not need a millennium item to play a shadow game."

"Isn't that impossible?" Yami looked at her.

"No it isn't. When Sagira was eight, she was beaten by her father and in an attempt to escape made her way to the Nile. There she sat on the bank and prayed to Ra that he would deliver her from that fate. Ra, came down from the heavens and killed her father. He claimed that she was his daughter and that she would be stronger than the Pharaoh and be able to control every duel monster."

"You know that's impossible Liz." Kaiba told her.

"No it isn't it was documented by more than one person, including Priest Seto." She replied, looking him in the eye, then she yawned and looked at the clock. "I think it's time we went to bed, it's getting late. We can start out in the morning, and yes I will explain in the morning."

She closed the door behind everyone as they left. Sighing, she sat down on the bed and stretched. Seto started getting ready for bed and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Liz saw this and smiled. Then she snuck up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"What is it Seto?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Liz, you know I love you and support you, but I'm starting to think that this is kind of crazy."

"I know, but I need to do this. I don't want there to be another disaster like there was during the Pharaoh's time."

"Whatever Liz." He said as he turned around and hugged her.

The next day she stood in the lobby, waiting for the others. Glancing over at the paper she saw it had a big picture of a Curse of Dragon on the front page. Sighing, she found a chair and closed her eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up." She felt a small hand shaking her.

Rubbing her eyes she say a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The little girl smiled. Instinctively she smiled. Then she felt footsteps and the door opened.

"Katie, don't bother your mother," Seto Kaiba said to his daughter.

"Okay Daddy," she replied as she ran out of the room.

Seto Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat on the side. She sat up and looked at him. His face had a few wrinkles on it and he looked older. Leaning against the headboard, she sighed.

"Are you alright Liz?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm not sure, what happened to me?" She asked.

"You were knocked out when you fell from Diamond."

"Diamond?"

"Your horse, Princess's foal."

"When did Princess have her?"

"Eight years ago. Liz, I think you should probably go to the Doctor's if you don't remember these things."

"I'm fine, just enlighten me."

"Well, we were married nine years ago, you were twenty one, I was twenty two. Pegasus wouldn't let you get married until then," At that he smiled. "Then, you had Jessica, three years later. After Jess, you got pregnant with Katie and Jen."

"How old are they?"

"Jess is six, Katie and Jen are four."

"I hope Uncle Max isn't worried about-"She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What? What happened to Uncle Max?"

"Pegasus was killed in a car crash a few weeks after Jess was born."

"No," She whispered as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Liz," He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Has anything else happened?"

"Well, two years ago the Shadow Monsters were unleashed again. The world is in utter chaos. Actually, Yugi and his group were killed fighting them. You were the only one to escape."

"Is there anyone else to fight? What about Ohkami?"

"She committed suicide after they died. She couldn't live without the Pharaoh."

"Shadi, Ishuzu, Marik?"

"All were killed."

"Then what about the millennium items?"

"You hid them in the basement after they were killed."

After he said that she stood up. Then she lost her balance. He caught her.

"It probably isn't a good idea for you to go down there."

"I don't care if it's a good idea or a bad one, I need to go down there." She replied as she stood up straight.

He helped her to the basement. There, he entered a code into the security panel and the door opened. When they entered she saw everything. Next to one of the walls was a computer. Along all of the walls were file cabinets and in the center of the room was a case. In the case were all of the millennium items. Her jaw dropped when she saw them.

"Liz, taking a nap?" Uncle Max asked her.

"Huh?" She snapped awake.

"We just came down, you must not have gotten much sleep."

"I guess so." She replied.

"Hey Liz, up yet?" Kaiba asked as he and the group walked over.

"Yes, now follow me Priest Seto." She said as she stood up and led out the door.

"He he, rod." Ohkami giggled.

They sped toward the Nile and soon the pyramids came into view. All of a sudden, the wind picked up. Sand started blowing everywhere. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. Suddenly, the wind stopped. Opening her eyes she looked at everyone.

Everyone was fine except for Joey who decided not to close his mouth and got a mouth full of sand. She smiled as he spit it out and as Kaiba teased him.

"Oh my." The pharaoh said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but its as if I..."

"As if you've been here before."

"Yes but how did you?"

"You have been here. Back five millennia ago. Then, you were the supreme ruler."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Well, as I told you before, I'm the Priestess of the Shadow Games. Actually, I am a descendent of you and Sagira."

"You are?"

"Yes. My mother made sure I knew that."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, actually, she was pure Egyptian."

"Huh? What? I heard Egyptian." Ohkami said with her horrible timing

"Oh Ra" Liz mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the jeep. Everyone held on for dear life as Pegasus tried to keep the jeep from overturning. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a Curse of Dragon flying up behind them. _Oh great, he's coming after us when we're not ready. Guess I'll have to hit him with the Blue Eyes._

"Blue Eyes" She yelled as she stood up. "Uncle Max keep driving, no matter what, don't stop."

As she finished a Blue Eyes White Dragon flew overhead. It came close to the jeep and she jumped onto its back. When it turned, she heard cursing, mainly from her uncle and Seto. The Blue Eyes headed for the Curse of Dragon. Within seconds, it was incinerated, but then a whole fleet of Curse of Dragons headed for them.

"Oh shit."

All of a sudden she was joined by a Hyozanryu, Uraby, Flame Swordsman, Dark Magician, Petit Angel, and Relinquished. Near them were the guys. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Blue Eyes, Seto was on it. She smiled.

"Think we were going to let you have all of the fun?" Ohkami asked.

"I knew you weren't." She replied.

Within seconds, the fleet of Curse of Dragons was gone. Then a Tyrant Dragon appeared. On top of it was Dr. Spicer.

"You've gotten by my first group of dragons, let's see how you like my second." He yelled.

"Oh shit." Ohkami whispered as a group of Emerald Dragons appeared. "That's bad, right?"

"Um, yeah." Liz replied as her Blue Eyes dodged an attack.

Then, it turned suddenly, and she couldn't hold on. She fell, and landed on the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.

"Sagira, Sagira, you must wake up." A voice filled her head as someone shook her.

"Huh? What?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw a man in Egyptian clothing. Glancing down at herself she saw she was also in Egyptian clothing. Sighing she looked at the man.

"What is it?"

"My Princess, it is horrible, absolutely horrible."

"what is horrible?"

"Shadow monsters, they've been unleashed."

"What?"

At that she jumped up and ran out of the room, down the hall. Running in the direction she thought was the Pharaoh's chambers, she bumped Priest Seto as he was walking down the hall.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"What's the hurry my Princess?" He asked her.

"I'm just trying to get the Pharaoh's chambers."

"Why?"

"Look, that's not important."

She continued on, and he followed her.

"Sagira, what is it?" He questioned, looking at her.

"I just found out about the Shadow Monsters being unleashed. I think it may have something to do with the future."

"You must still be sick. First you said you weren't supposed to be here, now-"

"Look, I know it's crazy, but if it is, then we have a common enemy."

"And who is this common enemy?"

"In the future, Dr. Jack Spicer, here, I don't know."

"Well, I think that you are insane, and I hope the gods bring peace to you." He told her as he bowed and turned around.

Sighing, she hurried toward the Pharaoh's chamber. Once she got there, she opened the door.

"My Princess," A servant said "Is the Pharaoh expecting you?"

"No, but it is urgent." She replied.

"Of course." With that, he opened the doors and announced her.

When she entered she saw the pharaoh sitting on his bed. He looked at her.

"What is it Sagira?" He asked her.

"I just heard about the Shadow Monsters. I think I know who's behind this."

"You do?"

"Yes. In the future, the Shadow Monsters were also released. It was done by a Dr. Jack Spicer. I think he found some way to go back in time and do it here too."

"Sagira, you know I value your opinion, but don't you think this is kind of crazy?"

"Look, I know it's crazy, but it could happen."

"How?"

"The millennium Items have powers, what if? What if there was an eighth millennium item."

"I think you need to rest Sagira. You're still recovering from your sickness."

"Look, I know I just got out of the sick bed or whatever, but I know what's going on."

"Sagira, go to bed. That is an order from your Pharaoh." He told her in a regal tone.

Grumbling, she followed his orders and exited the room. Making her way outside, she sat on the bank of the Nile. _Why is this happening to me? Why am I traveling between times? How am I supposed to resolve this? Please, Isis give me a sign, anything..._

"Anything Princess?" A cold voice asked.

"What? Huh?" She tried to rub her eyes but found herself in chains.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a large chamber with what looked like a dueling arena. In front of her was Dr. Jack Spicer. He smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're finally in the land of the living."

"What the hell do you want?"

"It is very simple Princess, to rule the world."

"And how will capturing me help?"

"You are the only one who can access the Shadow Realm without the use of a Millennium Item."

"So, the Pharaoh has his millennium Item, he could easily access the Shadow Realm."

"He doesn't know how to use it."

"Umm, yeah he does, I guess you're not as well informed as you thought you were."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the scrolls it defiantly states that he will be able to use the Millennium Puzzle with the help of his vessel."

"You're lying."

"Can you afford to take the chance that I'm not?"

With that Dr. Spicer hurried away, giving her the chance to inspect her surroundings. Glancing at her chains she saw that the shackles were made of steel. The lock didn't look very substantial. When she whistled, a Sangan approached her. It destroyed the lock and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she hurried out of the room.

Finding the exit, she hurried outside. She was met with the cool desert wind. Then she heard Spicer yelling something at her. Running, she heard something swoop overhead. Knowing what it was, she kept running. Spicer screamed but she kept running.

_Thank you Ra. _She thought as she made her way across the desert. Getting tired she decided to stop and find a place to sleep. Finally she decided to just sleep in the sand. Laying down, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Liz, are you okay?" Kaiba asked.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. Opening them, she saw she was in the stable, sitting on a green tack box next to a stall. A black horse with a diamond star on its forehead gently nuzzled her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she got up and brushed herself off. "Who is this?"

"Liz, this is Diamond." He told her, patting the big mare's neck.

"Diamond." She muttered as she rubbed the mare's face.

"Why don't you ride Princess?" Kaiba insisted, "It might help you remember?"

"Alright, I guess I couldn't hurt, where is she?"

"Over here." He led her down the aisle.

"Hey, sweetie." She said as Princess's familiar face greeted her.

The black mare stuck her head out of the stall. Around her muzzle were gray hairs, like an old horse would have.

"How old is she now?" Liz asked her husband.

"Twenty eight, I think." He replied.

"Well, you're an old girl now aren't you?" She whispered to the elderly mare.

Princess nickered in response. Seto smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone now." He told her as he walked away.

Liz smiled and grabbed a brush out of the tack box next to the stall.

Liz hopped up on Princess and gathered her reins. Smiling, she urged the big mare into a trot. Princess responded eagerly and they were off. They trotted for a while until they got to the trails. Then she cued her mount into a canter. The rocking horse canter was just as she remembered it.

Then they got to a large field. Pulling Princess back to a walk, she looked around the field. It was strangely familiar. All of a sudden, she heard someone scream. Turning Princess in the direction the scream came from, she urged the black mare into a gallop. They were off like lightening. As they galloped into the forest it all of a sudden became dark. Holding onto Princess's mane, she urged her on, knowing that she would take them were they needed to go.

Finally they were out of the forest and in a large clearing. In the middle was a large gold alter. Standing next to it was Dr. Spicer. After she dismounted, she ran over to the alter. Suddenly, he turned around and smiled. His smile stopped her in her tracks. It was cold, but what really stopped her were his eyes. They were also cold, but there was something missing. Something that sort of gave him a ghostly look, as if he were staring right through her.

"What is it Princess?" He asked "Got cold feet?"

"What the hell is you doing here Spicer?" She yelled."

"Why Princess, you seem surprised to see me here."

"My soul monster should have killed you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Princess, the last time we met was the first time we met."

"But, in Egypt, when you..."

"You must be losing your memory Princess, I've never been to Egypt."

With that he took one last look at her and laughed. Then a great beam of light came from the sky and carried him up. Watching him until he disappeared into the clouds, she couldn't help but wonder. _What the hell is he talking about? We met in Egypt, and we've met before. What the hell is going on here?_

When he had disappeared, she hopped on Princess and galloped home. Once they got there, she handed Princess off to a groom and ran into the house to find Seto. She found him in his office.

"What is it Liz?" He asked.

"Tell me something, did we ever go to Egypt with Yugi and his friends?" She questioned him.

"Yes, back, four or five years ago, before this mess happened."

"What about before?"

"Before?"

"The Shadow Monsters were released when we were teenagers."

"What are you talking about? They were never unleashed until now."

"Oh shit." She mumbled as she fell to the ground.

"Princess, you must wake up." A urgent voice said.

Opening her eyes she saw a Saint Joan standing above her.

"What? Huh?" she mumbled, still asleep.

"We must get out of here now. You're life is in danger." It replied.

The St. Joan helped her up. Then a Blue Eyes came down from the sky and landed in front of her. Climbing onto its back, she looked down at the St. Joan again and smiled. The Blue Eyes flew her to the outskirts of Cairo and left her there.

"Liz!"

"Huh?" She turns around and sees Kaiba running towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"We need to get going. Someone or something killed Spicer, but the Shadow Monsters haven't stopped attacking people."

"What? Oh shit, that means someone else is behind this?"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." She told him as she headed for the city.

"What's going on Liz?" Ohkami asked

"I have no clue." She replied, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"then what are we supposed to do?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, look, I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you are."

"Why don't I believe that?" Ohkami asked.

"Look, I may have some idea, but I can't tell you. All I can say is that Spicer wasn't the only one behind this, someone more powerful."

"How powerful?" Uncle Max questioned.

"Powerful enough to unleash the Shadow Monsters." She replied as she got up and started pacing.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Ohkami looked at her.

"I want all of you to find out what you can about Spicer. Ohkami, come with me."

"What are we doing?"

"looking up an old friend." She told her friend as she walked out the door.

"Why am I doing this?" Liz asked herself as she stood outside the largest of the great pyramids.

"Doing what?" Okhami asked, confused.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's a good idea to do this."

"What are we doing?"

"I told you, getting a friend."

"Well, who is this friend?"

"A thief. He was the king of thieves in fact. Back when Atemu was the ruler."

"Are you sure it's safe to be dealing with this guy?"

"Nope, but we really don't have a choice." She replied as they entered the tomb.

They walked down a long passage that led to a large, empty chamber. In the center was an alter. She stopped cold. _Oh shit, that's the same alter I saw.... _Suddenly, her world went black!

"Mahaado, the end is near." An evil laughter filled the chamber.

All of a sudden, everything came into focus. Blinking, she saw the chamber around her. It was the same one that she had seen earlier but was different. Instead of being abandoned, in the center, was what looked like a shadow game. Then she gasped.

"I see you're awake my sweet." A voice said.

"Touzoku, leave the Princess out of this, you've caused enough damage." A man said.

_Oh shit, Touzoku, Mahaado, this must be the Shadow Game where Mahaado fuses with the Dark Magician. That means, oh shit. _

"What's wrong Princess?" Mahaado asked.

"Nothing," she replied, watching the game.

"My sweet." Touzoku said, "As soon as I am done with this royal pig, I will care for you."

"Go to hell." She yelled at him.

"Princess, you must get out of here." Mahaado insisted.

"No, I won't leave."

"You must, I will hold him off for as long as I can. Just run!"

Looking at him one last time, she headed for the exit. Running as fast as she can, she got out of the pyramid. Outside was a chariot with a white Arabian harnessed to it. Hopping onto it, she shook the reins and urged the horse into a gallop. The wind made her eyes tear. Closing her eyes, she relied on the horse to take her home.

In a few minutes the palace came into sight. Sighing, she steers the Arabian towards the doors. As she stops in front of the steps, a whole group of people came out to meet her. Most of them were servants, but High Priest Seto was also there. Then one of the servants spoke.

"My Princess, the pharaoh wants to speak to you." He said.

"Follow me Sagira," Seto told her.

Nodding, she followed him through the maze of corridors. They came to a large wooden door. Seto pushed it open and led her in. Inside was a huge chamber, lit by torches. The Pharaoh sat on a throne at the back wall. Near him were all of his advisors. When he saw her he hurried over.

"Are you alright Sagira?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"Thank Ra, I've been worried since Touzoku kidnapped you..."

"I'm fine, really."

"My Pharaoh, Mahaado has not returned." Aishisu told him.

"I wonder what could be keeping him." Atemu muttered.

"He won't come back." She said.

"What?"

"Mahaado won't come back. He lost the shadow game with Touzoku."

"How do you know that?"

"Please do not say it is because you are not Sagira." High Priest Seto grumbled.

"It is. Mahaado isn't dead anyway. In a last minute attempt to buy me time, he fused himself with his monster. In doing that, he created the monster that is now the Pharaoh's soul monster, the Dark Magician."

"That's impossible." Shadi told her.

"It could never happen." Aishisu added.

"How do you know?" She asked. "Where I'm from, it has already happened, and is history."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" A harsh voice asked her.

"Huh?" In front of her were Bakura and Ohkami.

"You just zoned out for a minute there." Ohkami told her.

"But, I was" she mumbled, trying to make sense of it all.

"You're going crazy Princess." Bakura said.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!" She yelled at him after she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "Let's go Ohkami."

"Umm, right." Ohkami answered as she silently laughed at Bakura and followed Liz outside.

"Bakura?!" The group yelled, back in the hotel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Téa added.

"The" Liz glared at him "She wanted me here."

"Why Liz?" Yami asked.

"He just might be the one who can help us. Besides, he knows the ruins better than any of us." She replied.

"Of course I do Princess." Bakura said, grabbing her ass.

Within seconds, he was on the floor, rolling in pain.

"well then." She said in a cheery voice. "Let's go."

The whole group stared at her as she walked out of the room.

"Come on everyone. Bakura, get away from Ohkami!" Liz yelled as they got to the mouth of the ruins.

"I wasn't doing anything." Bakura told her.

Yami put his arm around Ohkami, keeping her as far away from Bakura as he could. Like wise, Uncle Max was watching him like a hawk while Seto put his arm around her waist.

"How much farther?" Joey asked.

"We will be walking for eternity." Bakura said in an evil voice and then laughed.

"Shut up jackass." Liz growled.

"It is not wise to go any further." Shadi's voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"What was that?" Tristan asked, jumping.

"Leave now." Shadi's voice said as his body appeared in front of them.

"Why?" Liz questioned him.

"I did not mean you Priestess." He told her.

"what?" the group gasped.

"why only her?" Uncle Max asked Shadi.

"It is her destiny, and her destiny alone that lies ahead."

"My destiny? My destiny is to show the Pharaoh his true power." She informed him.

"I will not go into it now. You must go Priestess." He told her as he disappeared.

All of a sudden, the floor underneath them collapsed and they all fell.

When Liz opened her eyes she saw that she and the others were in what looked like a temple. Getting up, she dusted herself off. Then she looked around. A group of pictures caught her eye. When she went over to it, she gasped.

There in front of her were the portraits of the pharaoh and his advisors. Next to those was an ancient text. It read:

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightening; or upon this world a new terror will be unleashed. If the chosen one does not battle all of the obstacles in the path, then the world will be in chaos for a thousand years. Chosen one, bring together fire, ice, and lightening, in the temple of time before the stroke of midnight, on the anniversary of the Pharaoh's final battle. Please, chosen one, confront your demons, do not let them distract you from your chore. It is up to you._

"Dear Ra..." She mumbled as she stepped back in shock.

"What happened?" Téa asked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, where are we?" Tristan questioned.

"Liz, what's going on?" Ohkami looked at her as she sat up.

"I don't know. I just woke up." She replied.

"Bakura!" Yami growled as Bakura crawled toward Ohkami.

"What?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Eep!" Ohkami yelled as she scrambled over behind Yami.

Yami put his arms protectively around Ohkami and kissed her forehead, all the while glaring at Bakura.

"Bakura," Liz warned. "Remember our deal."

"You're no fun." Bakura whined.

"Get over it." She growled as she headed for a doorway next to Seto.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go there?" Téa asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." She replied, grimacing.

They all followed her out of the room. Yami kept Ohkami close to him, while Kaiba glared at Bakura, daring him to try and go after her. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, Kuribohs started surrounding them.

"Oh great." She mumbled, then one hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

"Liz, Liz, are you alright?" Seto asked.

"What? Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and saw him in front of her.

"You just zoned out for a minute."

"Oh." She whispered and then looked out the window. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"I've got to go." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Liz!" he yelled after her.

She ignored him. Running down the hallway, she rushed outside. The warm wind brushed her cheeks and she gasped.

"How did I?" she asked herself.

"Liz!" She heard Seto run up behind her.

"Why are we here?" She asked him

"You wanted to come here, remember?"

"Why though?"

"Liz," He whispered into her ear as he put his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go back inside. You need to rest."

"No, look, I need to find out something. I promise I'll be back before sundown."

"Alright, just be careful."

She smiled, and then walked toward the bazaar. Looking at the different booths, she saw something that caught her eye. It was an ankh.

"Ma'am," The vendor yelled.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"You are Elizabeth Pegasus, are you not?"

"Yes, why?"

"This ankh." He said, picking up the ankh, "Is for you."

"Thank you, how much?"

Suddenly her whole world went black, and when she opened her eyes she was in a room in the Pharaoh's palace.

"Now what?" she asked herself.

"Sagira, you're awake" High Priest Seto said.

"What are you doing here? Has the Pharaoh sent you?"

"No, actually I came because I wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"I want you to take this ankh." He told her, handing her an ankh necklace.

"Thank you." She replied, putting it on.

"It will protect you when..."

"Thank you." She repeated, smiling.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then he leaned forward and they kissed. He pulled away suddenly, and got up.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he looked back.

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She sighed, and looked at the necklace. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on the bed and fell asleep. She heard the door open, but kept her eyes closed. Someone came in and tapped her shoulder.

"Sagira, wake up." Atemu said.

"What is it?" She grumbled.

"I don't have time to discuss codes of conduct with you. You need to come with me."

"Why?"

"There isn't much time. Sagira, you must marry me."

"What, no, nuhu no way."

"Sagira, for the good of Egypt."

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Tonight I am going to confront the one behind this. If I don't come back, I need an heir."

"So I'm the only one?"

"Yes. Now come on." He told her as he dragged her out of the room.

"Liz, wake up." Ohkami said as she shook her shoulders.

"Ohkami!" She jumped a little. "Where are we?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Princess." A voice echoed thought the chamber.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" She asked forcefully.

"What I want is you dead." The voice sounded.

"Show yourself."

"I don't see why not."

Then a man stepped out from behind a large shrine. There was a small crack in the roof that allowed for a small ray of light to come through. It illuminated his face. Everyone gasped.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" The cold voice asked.

"You're supposed to be dead." Liz manages to say.

"So? You're not dead Sagira, and neither is my son Seto."

"I'm Sagira's incarnation, Seto is simply a counterpart. What about you Akunadin?"

"I have unfinished busyness, and since I didn't get to rule the world when the Pharaoh was killed, I thought I'd try now."

"What makes you think you could?"

"Because, my dear Sagira, there is no one to stop me."

After that, his evil laughter filled the chamber.

"I am." She yelled.

"What?!"

"I will stop you."

"You're not the chosen one- oh I see. You have the ankh. Well, where are the other two?"

"They are with my demons. In the past, and in the future. Right now, I hold the lightening ankh. IN the past is the ice ankh, when Sagira wished her life to be frozen forever. In the future is the fire ankh, when the world was in the greatest peril."

"One problem, how are you going to get them?"

"That is my problem, not yours."

"I knew that you couldn't do it. Even with all of your technology, you still couldn't beat me. Now, to stop any further interference, I will separate you." With that he raised his arms and the floor beneath them disappeared.

Liz sat on the floor of the room she fell into. Pulling her knees close to her chest, she tried to think. _How am I going to get the ankhs? And who created them? What if? What if Sagrira.... That just might work._

She opened her eyes and found herself in Sagira's room. Looking at herself she saw that she was in her normal clothes. _Ok, I've got to be quick. If someone sees me here, I'm dead. _She crept quietly towards the dresser.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Princess's room?" A voice asked.

"I umm." She mumbled as she turned around. "Oh Ra."

"Tell me who you are or I'll call the palace guards." High Priest Seto told her.

"Seto." She gasped.

"How do you?"

"Long story."

"Tell me who you are."

"I am... Well, I guess you could call me Sagira, though I'm not really her."

"Explain."

"I don't have time. Look, my name is Elizabeth, I'm the Priestess of the Shadow Games in my time."

"Your time?"

"I'm from the future. I'm here to get the ice ankh."

"Sagira's ankh?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with it?" He questioned.

"Save the world." She replied as she grabbed it. "Bye"

She waved and willed herself to go forward in time. Opening her eyes, she walked into the hotel room in Egypt. _Now for the fire ankh. _

"What are you doing?" Shadi asked.

"Shit Shadi!" She yelled as she jumped. "I thought you were dead."

"I cannot die, Sagira."

"Wait a minute, you called me Sagira."

"Yes, because as I remember you were the Princess who fell in love with High Priest Seto."

"So, you're the Shadi Priest guy from ancient Egypt."

"Yes."

"Okay, not that that's settled, time to get what I came for."

"And what is that?"

"The fire ankh." She informed him as she picked it up and waved good-bye.

Then she was transferred to a weird looking temple. It was made of sandstone. Guarding the entrance were two sphinx. Sighing, she hurried up the stairs. Once inside, she followed the main hallway to a large room. It was empty, except for an alter in the middle. The alter was made of pure gold, and had carvings on it that looked like Shadow Monsters.

Wasting no time, she hurried over to it. On the front she saw three indents that looked like ankhs. Taking the three ankhs out of her pocket, she placed them in the holes. Nothing happened. _That's weird. Shouldn't there be this big flash of light or something._

"You're too late." Akunadin told her.

"No!"

"Yes, midnight was five minutes ago."

"Oh Ra. What have I done?" She asked as she sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

_So, you're just going to give up Liz?_

"Who said that?" She asked.

_I didn't say anything. Liz. I'm Sagira._

"Impossible, you're dead."

_My body is, but my spirit isn't._

"But, I'm your incarnation. I'm your spirit."

_Actually, I'm a separate personality. But, to get back to what I was originally talking about._

"What else is there to do? I failed."

_Not yet._

"What do you mean?"

_Are you really that dense? Use the power._

"The power? Oh the one given by Ra."

_Yes, use it to defeat Akunadin._

"Alright."

_So, I'm going to ask you again. Are you just going to give up?_

"No, never."

_But be warned. You will have to face your inner demons sometime Liz. That time is nearly upon us._

"Alright, but"

_No buts, you must go now._

"Alright." She said as she stood up. "Ra, lend me your power to face my demons, and save the world from its destruction."

With that she disappeared. Sagira stood watching from behind a pillar. She sighed, and walked toward the alter.

"May Ra and Isis guide you. Good luck hirkari." She whispered.

In an instant, she was in the hotel room. As she hurried out the door, she bumped into the dresser. The three ankhs fell onto the floor. Stunned, she picked them up. Stuffing them in her pocket, she hurried out the door.

"Liz, what are you doing out here?" Uncle Max asked as he walked up to her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied, smiling. "actually, I need to speak with you in the room."

_I guess I just need to get this over with. The tablet said I needed to confront my demons. Time to tell Uncle Max the truth. Why Aunt C. died, and who killed her._

"Uncle Max," she said, as she stood on the balcony. "I need to tell you something about Aunt C."

"What is it Liz?" He asked nervously.

"Well, she didn't die from a disease. My father poisoned her."

"What?" He whispered, sitting down on the bed in shock. "Why?"

"Well, there were two reasons. First, he loved her. He was jealous that she fell in love with you. Second, she knew something that he couldn't have be known."

"What was that Liz? What did she know?"

"She knew something that he couldn't let be known."

Yami stood out on the balcony of the room he shared with Ohkami. He looked out in the distance and sighed. Crossing his arms, he leaned up against the building. Ohkami noticed him and went out to see him.

"What's wrong Yami?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He told her.

"I know there's something wrong. You can tell me."

"It's just, with all of the things going on now.... I just don't want you to get hurt Ohkami."

"What?"

"With this person that wants to destroy the world... He must want me dead. In that case, you'd be in danger."

"Yami, I've gone up against curses, and many other things. This can't be worse than those."

"It's just..."

"Shh.." Ohkami put her finger on his lips.

Yami put his arms around her waist, his face was within inches of hers. Then they kissed.

"Hey," She said as she entered his room.

"Sagira?" High Priest Seto looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be with you." She replied as she sat down next to him.

"What do you want?"

"I've always wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"Sagira?" He whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Liz ran into the temple. It was seven o'clock. She hurried into the chamber with the alter, but before she could reach it, Akunadin appeared in front of her. He smiled.

"I won't let you ruin this." He growled at her, as he summoned his soul monster. "Now you must get through me."

"A Luster Dragon?" She asked. "Sorry, but that's not enough."

"Enough?"

"Enough to defeat an Egyptian God." She smiled and summoned her all powerful soul monster.

"No, impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." She grinned.

Then the whole group ran into the room. They all gasped. Ignoring them, she hurried over to the alter and placed the ankhs in their respective spots. The ankhs all glowed. All of a sudden, the ankhs disappeared. Then the Soul monsters disappeared, with the exception of hers. She smiled as the group approached her.

"Um Liz, what's that?" Ohkami asked, pointing to the soul monster.

"My soul monster." She replied.

"What's it called?" Yami asked.

"Daughter of Ra." She replied looking up at it. The big Blue Eyes shifted under the gazes of the group. The woman riding it, patted it and smiled. Her blond hair fell in front of her blue eyes.

"I get it." Ohkami said.

"Get what?" Joey questioned.

"When I was digging a couple of months ago I came across an old scripture that said that the Princess Sagira was the Daughter of Ra. This monster, is also the Daughter of Ra. According to legend, when Ra killed Sagira's father, he promised her that" Ohkami paused to take a breath. "That, her sister would come to her in her time of need."

"Wow Ohkami." Liz said, "I thought that all of those scrolls and scriptures were in hiding."

Sitting in her seat on the plane, she looked out the window and sighed. Everything was back to normal. Glancing over at Ohkami and Yami she smiled. Ohkami was leaning against Yami's chest, and Yami had his arm around her waist. They were both sleeping peacefully. Leaning her head on the back of the seat, she saw that everyone was asleep.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep but couldn't. _I wonder how Sagira was able to speak to me. I know she said that she was a separate personality, but.... It seemed as if her voice was coming from inside the chamber. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this._

Sighing, she looked out the window one last time, and then closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Nightmares Revisited

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Elizabeth/Sagira is mine. Reviews are welcome and flames mean more s'mores. Warning: Mention of rape and some gore.

Chapter 3

Sitting in her office on the top floor of the Pegasus Corp. building, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. _This day is not going well. _She glanced at the clock. _Damn, it's only three. I could take the rest of the day off, but it's almost Christmas and the stupid Christmas rush will be upon us. Sometimes I just hate being CEO._

Sitting up, she looked at her computer, but couldn't focus. Looking out the window she smiled. It was snowing, and she knew that she could let everyone out for a snow day. Telling her receptionist to let everyone out for the day. Hurrying down to the parking lot, she hopped into her limo and signaled the driver to take her home.

As soon as she got into the house she headed for the phone. _Ohkami would love to come over trail ride. _The phone rang and soon she heard Ohkami's familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Ohkami, how about a trail ride in the snow?"

"Sure, I'll bring Snowball over."

"Great, see you in a few." She smiled and hung up the phone.

Hurrying to the stables, she made her way to her horse's stall. An elegant thoroughbred head stuck out of the top half of the door.

"Hello Princess." She said, rubbing the black horse's face.

Princess nickered in response, and then nudged her with her soft muzzle. Liz smiled and went to the tack room to get her tack. Grabbing a red race saddle and Princess's bridle, she paused for a moment to look at a couple of the pictures on the wall. Many of them were of her horses winning races.

_I can't believe that all of this started with Princess. I guess Uncle Max and Aunt C., didn't know what they were doing when they gave her to me. Ever since then I've been obsessed. Now, look at me. I have one of the world's most famous racing stables in my backyard. Poor Seto, he has to deal with them. Oh well._

Hurrying to Princess's stall, she tacked her up and grabbed her helmet. Leading the big black mare outside, she mounted up and then headed out. She trotted Princess over to one of the trails. There she saw Ohkami trotting up on her Friesian, Snowball.

"Hey Ohkami." She yelled, "Ready to ride?"

"Of course Liz," Ohkami replied, smiling.

Then they headed onto the trail. Without saying anything, they cued their horses to canter. Standing in her stirrups, Liz reached up and pulled down one of her pairs of goggles. The wind was picking up, but neither girl cared. They'd been out in worse storms.

Reaching one of the galloping lanes, they both stopped. Lining up, she glanced at Ohkami.

"Ready to get beaten?" she asked.

"In your dreams." Ohakmi replied, smirking.

Then they were off. Liz stood in her stirrups, leaning over Princess's neck. She could see Ohkami out of the corner of her eye, on her left. Smiling, she squeezed with her legs and encouraged her mount to give her more. Princess gladly responded, leaving the smaller, heavier horse in the dust. Smiling, she pulled up at the end of the lane and looked back, waiting for Ohkami to catch up.

"About time." She said as Ohkami finally caught up with them.

"Well, I can't help it if Friesians are slower than thoroughbreds." Ohkami replied as the wind started to pick up.

"We better get back," Liz told her friend. "Don't want to get caught out in this."

"Good idea." Ohkami replied, turning Snowball towards home. "See ya later!"

Liz smiled as she watched Ohkami gallop away. Then she turned Princess and asked her to gallop. Princess galloped through the winding trails. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a tree, as wide as the trail, came crashing down. The big thoroughbred came to a sliding stop, almost throwing Liz over her shoulder.

Princess stood there, rooted to the spot. Liz stopped for a moment and tried to stop her heart from racing. After about a minute, she realized that the tree was blocking her only way home. _No problem, Princess knows how to jump, I just hope she will. _

Cueing Princess into a gallop, she aimed the black mare at the tree. Lifting out of the saddle she squeezed with her calves. She felt Princess lift up off the ground and then they were soaring. Grabbing a hunk of mane, she prepared herself for the landing. Princess landed and galloped off.

Sitting up in the saddle, Liz pulled back on the reins, slowing her mount to a trot. They trotted through the knee-deep snow for what seemed like hours. Liz looked around. The woods around her didn't look familiar at all. She pulled Princess back to a walk and then stopped her. All around her was different.

Liz clucked to Princess and they walked on. About ten minutes later they came to a hill. _Maybe we can see home from here. _With that she trotted to the top of it. When she got there all she could see was what looked like a mansion in the distance. There was no sign of her home, the stables or any other type of evidence that humanity inhabited the area. Just the mansion.

_What the heck, that mansion is the only sign of shelter and the storm is picking up. Once the storm subsides I'll try and find my way home. _

Liz sighed and cued Princess to a canter. They headed off toward the mansion.

Untacking Princess in the stables on the side of the mansion, she let the mare relax in one of the stalls. The stable looked as if the grooms and horses had just left. There was still manure in some of the stalls and in wheelbarrows. All of the stalls had a luxurious layer of straw and shavings.

She filled the water bucket and found some hay in the hayloft. After using one of the blankets to cover the black thoroughbred, she headed up to the mansion in hopes of finding someone there.

Making her way up the snow-covered path she came to a large oak door and banged on it with her fist. There was no answer. She tried the doorknob. It was open, and as the door swung back she saw a dark interior, it looked as unwelcoming as the outside.

"Hello?" She asked, stepping inside.

Hearing no reply, she felt around on the wall for a light switch. Finding one she flicked it on. A chandelier on the ceiling soon illuminated the hallway. Closing the door behind her, Liz walked toward a staircase in the back of the room, intent on finding out what happened to the occupants of the house.

"Where's Liz?" Seto asked Mokuba as he walked into his little brother's bedroom.

"I don't know. I didn't see her when I came home big Brother." Mokuba told him.

"I wonder where she could be." He mused as he walked out of the room.

Seto Kaiba headed toward his office, intent on making a couple phone calls. Just as he reached down to pick up the phone, it rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, I was wondering if Liz got back safe." Ohkami answered him. "The storm really started to pick up when Snowball and I got home."

Kaiba's heart stopped.

"When did you last see her?" He asked franticly.

"About an hour ago. Has she come back?"

"No," Kaiba told her shortly, "I'm going to call the police."

"I hope she's alright." Ohkami told him as she hung up the phone and got on her jacket. She headed out the door with the intent of finding her best friend.

Kaiba hung up the phone and immediately dialed 911. He knew Liz was tough but had no idea if she could survive in these conditions. _Please be okay._

"Where is everybody?" Liz asked herself as she continued exploring the mansion.

She wandered through the empty corridors and peered into the many rooms. Walking down the main hall there was a room that caught her eye. Making her way towards it, she carefully opened the door.

"Hello?" She said as the oak door creaked open.

The room was decorated in the greatest magnificence. The walls were adorned with paintings that looked to be older then her. What was visible of the wall looked somewhat purple. Though covered with dirt, she could see that the floor was also a rich purple. On the far wall was a pine desk.

Getting closer to it, she saw that it was covered with dusk. Under the dust was what looked like letters. Brushing a little of the dust off she could see that they were very old, maybe fifty years. Leaning closer she read one:

I have been stuck here for six days now. The storm refuses to let up. I really hope I don't die in here. God, this place is starting to give me the creeps. I swear I heard a woman screaming last night. But this place is deserted. I also saw a man with an axe sticking out of his head sitting at the table. He just sat there, as if nothing was wrong, while the blood from the wound poured all over his face. I've also seen people that have been hung, just hanging, in the middle of doorways. I don't want to die here.

The letter ended there. It looked like it had been written a long time ago, the paper was aged and the ink was beginning to fade. Suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her. She spun around, but all she saw was the doorway.

_I was just hearing things._ She thought to herself._ There are no such things as ghosts. _

Then she heard the footsteps again, but this time, they were above her, on the second floor. She raced toward the stairs, hoping to find someone, but being terrified of what she knew was probably the truth.

Ohkami urged Snowball into a gallop as they searched the woods for Liz. Yami, Téa Joey, and Tristan rode behind her on ATVs. Yami's ATV matched pace with Snowball. Ohkami glanced over at him.

"Where did you last see her?" Yami yelled over the roar of the ATVs.

"The galloping lanes." She yelled back. "Doubt we could follow her though, this snow has probably filled in the prints."

Then, they heard the roar of another ATV, and saw it come out of the path ahead of them. Ohkami slowed Snow down to a trot as she approached the other ATV. The ATV's driver glanced at her.

"Where did you last see her?" Kaiba growled from under his helmet.

"The galloping lanes, but I doubt she's still there." Ohkami replied.

"Then where the hell could she be?" Kaiba asked himself.

Ohkami could hear a bit of panic in his voice. Then she heard something. It sounded like Princess. Snowball whinnied back. Immediately the ATVs were kicked into high gear. Ohkami squeezed Snowball into a gallop and they headed in the direction Princess had been heard.

_Please be safe Liz._ Kaiba thought as he barreled through the snow.

Liz came to a sliding stop at the top of the stairs. Her hand covered her mouth, stopping a scream. There, in front of her was the figure of Gozaburo Kaiba. He turned and she could see his face was bloody and deformed. Then, to her horror, he began to move towards her.

"Elizabeth, how good to see you." He said as he made his way towards her.

"How are you?" Liz backed up slowly, unable to believe what she was seeing. "You're dead."

"Not here." With that, he lunged at her.

Liz turned and ran. She could hear him pounding after her. Quickly, she jumped up the stairs toward the attic. As she got to the top, she ran behind the door, slamming it behind her. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps as she heard him bang on the door. Backed up against the opposite wall, staring at the door, she prayed to Isis that he couldn't get through.

Kaiba and the group made their way to the top of the hill and the mansion came into view. They stopped only for a second before hurrying down the hill, with both Ohkami and Kaiba in the front.

Ohkami trotted toward the stable and dismounted in front of the door. Leading Snowball inside she saw the lights on and Princess stick her head out of one of the stalls. The black mare was about midway down the barn. She had hay and water. There were still footprints on the dirt floor, showing that someone had been there recently.

After quickly untacking Snowball, Ohkami saw Liz's tack in the tack room. She swallowed. Liz was here, she just knew it. Kaiba was waiting for her as she exited the tack room.

"Her tack is in there." She told him.

"Then she must be in the house." Yami said.

"Let's go." Kaiba led the way to the mansion.

As he pushed open the door a blood curling scream. Both Kaiba's and Ohkami's hearts skipped a beat. It was Liz!

Maximillion Pegasus pushed open the door of his niece's house. It wasn't unusual for him to stop by unannounced, and she didn't mind. This visit was sparked by an unfounded fear. He didn't know why he was afraid, but knew that he had to make sure she was all right. Fifteen minutes earlier he had called but had gotten the machine, so he decided to come over for himself.

Then he spotted a note in Kaiba's handwriting on the counter. Perhaps that would give him a clue to where his teenage niece was. Leaning over he tried to make out the sprawled handwriting.

_Mokuba,_

_Liz has disappeared. I've gone out to find her. Ohkami said she hadn't seen her. I'm going to search the galloping lanes and the trails. Don't worry. If you get hungry, ask for something. I probably won't be home before dinner. _

_Seto._

Moments later Pegasus urged a steel gray mustang into a gallop as they headed for the galloping lanes. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Liz?_ He asked as they galloped into the white air.

The banging stopped. Liz slowly moved away from the wall. Then a figure came through the door. It looked like a human, not a ghost, with its body having the textures of someone that was alive. She gasped when she realized who it was and backed back up against the wall.

"Relax Liz," her Aunt, Cecilia Pegasus, approached her.

"Stay back." She whispered, unable to find her voice.

"You must listen to me Liz," her aunt's voice was urgent. "You must get out of here now. The spirits of Kaiba and your father are here and there is very little your mother and I can do to protect you."

"My mother?"

"Yes, this place is a haven for those who aren't ready to leave the mortal world. Your mother and I remained to protect you. And to comfort..."

"Uncle Max has missed you."

"I know, I remember the whole thing with the Millennium Eye."

"That defiantly wasn't his best moment."

There was a moment of silence before movement could be heard in the house.

"You must go. It is Seto Kaiba and your friends." Aunt C. told her. "Be careful Liz."

With that, the figure of her Aunt disappeared. Then the door burst open and Seto stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright Liz?" He asked as he rushed in and embraced her.

"A little shaken up but fine." She whispered, relishing the warmth of his embrace.

As they let go she saw the rest of the group standing near the doorway. She smiled at them. Suddenly, a cool wind blew through the attic. A cold laughter echoed throughout the corridors. Liz went stiff. It was her father's laugh.

"Oh no." She whispered hoarsely, shrinking into Kaiba's arms.

"What was that?" Ohkami's voice had a hint of fear in it.

"This place is a haven for lost souls." Liz told the group. "And that was my father."

Pegasus galloped his mount to the top of a hill. In the distance he could barely make out a mansion. Then a whinny broke the silence. His mount replied and then he recognized it. The horse was Princess. Another whinny echoed through the air. It was Ohkami's horse, Snowball. Without a second thought he cued his horse to gallop and made his way through the snow toward the mansion.

Liz sat in Kaiba's arms as they sat in the living room. It was too dangerous to go outside in the storm so they sat in the living room. After about ten minutes of Joey, Tristan, and Ohkami almost burning the mansion down, Seto had lit a fire. Now all of them were sitting near each other around it.

She sat nestled in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Then a cold wind whipped through the room, making everyone shudder. Liz looked up as she heard footsteps.

There, in the doorway, was her father. He had blood soaking his shirt and the look in his eyes was menacing. She shrunk back. Seto stood up in front of her.

"Well, well, well." Her father said as he took a step toward her. "Elizabeth Isis Pegasus. You've been a very bad girl."

"What are you doing here monster?" Kaiba asked, keeping Liz out of his sight.

"Shut up boy. I have no business with you. But." He paused. "Your stepfather might."

On cue, Gozaburo Kaiba stepped out from behind the doorway.

"It is so good to see you again Seto." His voice was as cold as ice. "But I'm not here to dawdle with you. I'm here for Liz."

"Over my dead body." Kaiba told them through gritted teeth.

"That can be arranged." Liz's father said as he pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled.

Liz's jaw dropped as she saw her mother materialize in front of him.

"You will not harm her."

"Get out of my way bitch."

"You cannot hurt her while I am here. She is protected by my love."

"That is bullshit. Now out of the way."

"Never."

A blinding light filled the room and when it disappeared, only her mother stood by the doorway. Slowly, she turned and faced the group. A small smile crossed over her face.

"Elizabeth, it is good to see you again my daughter." She said, making her way toward Liz.

Kaiba stepped between Liz and the figure of her mother.

"Be assured Seto Kaiba," her mother told Kaiba. "That I will never hurt my daughter. She has gone through so much, too much. I would never hurt her. Would you?"

"What?" Kaiba seemed taken aback by the question. "Never, I love Liz."

"I hope so. Now I must be going. And," she looked at Yami. "It is good to see you my Pharaoh.'

With that she disappeared and the group was left in shock.

Pegasus dismounted and led his gray mount into the barn. The lights were on and the heads of Princess and Snowball stuck out from two stalls. He quickly untacked his horse and put him in a stall. Then he hurried up to the mansion and pushed open the large oak doors.

Elizabeth turned her head as she heard the doors open. Both Ohkami and Tristan stood up to see what it was. She lay quietly in Seto's arms as she heard the footsteps of three people.

"Is everyone alright?" Uncle Max asked as he stood in the doorway, looking at the group.

"A little shaken up." Yami replied.

Liz sat up and saw him in the doorway. She relaxed a bit. If he was here then they had one more person to fight the two ghosts. Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace went out and the room was thrown into darkness.

There were thumps around the room, and suddenly, she felt a large hand clasp over her mouth and she was knocked out.

Ohkami searched the room but couldn't find Liz. She knew she had heard someone and she was afraid that Liz's father had taken her.

"Where's Liz?" She asked the group as the lights came back on.

Seto's and Pegasus's faces went sheet white.

"No." Whispered Seto.

"You must find her." Liz's mother said urgently from the doorway.

Pegasus started.

"Aziza?" His voice was uncertain.

"It is good to see you again but we must hurry. Liz is in great danger. Clay and Gozaburo-"

"Who?" Tea asked.

"Her father." Aziza's voice was urgent. "You need to find Liz now. She's been through enough of this. Find her before it is too late."

With that Kaiba bolted up the stairs, unaware that he was heading in the complete opposite direction.

Liz came to tied to a large bed. Everything around her was damp and the air was freezing. She shivered and then realized that she was in just her bra and panties.

"No," she whispered as Gozaburo came out of the shadows.

"Yes my dear. Your father and I want to punish you for being a very bad girl." He said before pouncing on her, forcing her to relive her worst nightmares.

Ten minutes later Liz sat on the cold floor, shaking and scared. Now the only thing that covered her was a sheet that she had pulled off the bed. Gozaburo had just left the room and she was scared to death that he would come back. She didn't want to go through that again. It was bad enough that it had happened now, but she didn't know what she'd do if it happened again.

Silently, she sat on the cold floor, shivering not just from cold, but fear as well, praying that she would be delivered from this fate soon.

Ohkami searched the top floor and didn't find any hint of Liz. Just then, she realized that she and Yami weren't alone. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck and then everything went dark.

Yami watched Ohkami look around. Then he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. He got down on one knee.

"I know that this may not be the best time Ohkami, but I thought that it would be a good idea to do this before we get killed by these mutant freaks. Will you marry me?"

Ohkami grabbed Yami by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Just as Yami was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, he heard people racing up the stairs. Before they got there, Ohkami dropped him. She fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

Yami then looked down the hall. Cecilia Pegasus stood down the end, hand raised.

"She'll be fine." She told Yami. "I had to stop her from killing you. She was possessed by one of the demons from here. She should wake up in a few hours."

The footsteps stopped. Kaiba stood at the top of the stairs with Tea behind him. Cecilia Pegasus turned to face them.

"Hurry, she is in the basement. Go before it is too late."

Everyone stared as she disappeared before rushing down the stairs to the basement.

Liz sat in the fetal position, rocking to and fro. The sheet around her wasn't doing much to protect her from the cold, and she was starting to feel the effects. Now her breath was coming out in short puffs and her fingers were starting to go numb. Being in the cold room didn't help and slowly, ever so slowly, she drifted off into a welcoming darkness.

Pegasus pushed the door of the kitchen open. He entered, followed by Joey and Tristan. They had decided to search the pantry when the room became abnormally cold. Suddenly, the figure of Clay Pegasus appeared before him.

"Hello little brother." His voice was cold like the snow outside.

"Where is Liz?" Pegasus demanded.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your wife?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's here. She'll be here until I'm gone. Why don't you go see her?"

Pegasus looked at his brother with a look of hate in his eyes.

"First you will go to where you belong, hell."

With that, a portal to the shadow realm appeared behind Clay Pegasus. The ghost seemed to struggle against the winds before being sucked into the dark abyss. Pegasus collapsed onto the floor. Breathing hard, but for one of the first times since his wife died, happy.

Kaiba pulled open the door leading to the cellar. Then he saw the figure of his stepfather. He was zipping up the fly on his pants and was smiling. His smile only grew larger as he saw Kaiba.

"Well Seto, I envy you. Liz is really good in bed."

Within seconds Gozaburo Kaiba disappeared into a black abyss and Kaiba stood, looking furious, but then rushed toward the door at the bottom of the stairs. When he pushed it open he saw Liz laying limp on the floor and his heart stopped.

Liz slowly came to. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she saw the familiar surrounding of her room. She blinked, and then she saw her Uncle Max sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading a book. He smiled when he saw she was awake and put his book on his lap.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, sitting up.

"You drifted off in the cellar. Why didn't you tell me your father and Gozaburo Kaiba raped you?" His voice was soft and calm.

"I didn't..." She looked down at her lap. "I was afraid of what they would do to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt C. knew, and so didn't Mom. That's why they were killed."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Pegasus leaned down and gathered his niece into an embrace.

"I promise Liz, they'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Ohkami shook her head as she came to. Suddenly she sat up. This wasn't her bed and this wasn't her house. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she realized that she was in the Kaiba mansion. Then she realized something else. She wasn't wearing her clothes.

"Relax Ohkami." Yami tried to suppress a laugh as he saw Ohkami's face. "I changed you."

Ohkami relaxed a little and leaned against the headboard. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss her. When he sat back he spoke.

"When we were in the haunted mansion," he began. "And we were looking for Liz, well I guess that place makes people do crazy things. Well, I proposed and it would honor me if you would become my wife."

"Huh?" Ohkami looked confused. "How come I didn't say yes?"

"You were to busy trying to kill me."

"You do know I'm only like, fifteen."

"Why shouldn't we be engaged? Kaiba and Liz are."

With that Ohkami smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said before kissing him.

Liz sat at her desk in her study. It had been a week since the incident and she hadn't really recovered from it. Sighing, she didn't notice the door open but heard the footsteps behind her chair. She slowly turned her head. Suddenly, Seto picked her up bridal style.

She couldn't help it, she smiled and laughed as he sat down and put her on his lap. Sighing, she leaned her head against his chest. Seto held her close and finally broke the silence.

"They're waiting for us." He whispered in her ear.

"I just don't think I can." She replied quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The two people who had found out ended up dead and I didn't want that to happen to you."

Seto gently kissed her forehead, before picking her up. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"They are waiting for you." He told her. "And they will not wait any longer."

Liz laughed as he carried her out to the living room, which was decorated with Christmas splendor. Everyone was there, including the newly engaged Ohkami and Yami and Uncle Max. They all sat around the Christmas tree, chattering and for once, Liz felt that people who really cared about her surrounded her. Smiling, she got down from Seto's arms and made her way down the stairs and was greeted by a round of applause.


	4. Final Mission

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will. Liz/Sagira is mine. Reviews welcome, flames mean more s'mores!!!!

Chapter 4

The cool April breeze tossed Elizabeth's hair behind her shoulders. She glanced over at Seto and smiled. He was reading on the deck while she worked with Princess's second foal, Juliet of Luna. The yearling filly was going to make an excellent racehorse. Already her muscles were perfectly formed under her light gray coat.

She caught Seto glancing at her and she smiled, but kept her eyes on her young filly. Luna was normally a sensible filly but knowing her sire, she couldn't be sure. Misha Nikko was a high-strung stallion that took great pleasure in scaring away grooms. Only herself and the stallion manager could control him. Suddenly a paper bag blew across the round pen and Luna spooked.

The young filly bucked and reared, then bolted, trying to get away from the mutant bag. Cursing under her breath, Liz held onto the lunge line tightly. Luna was dragging her around the ring and after about five minutes, she stopped. Both she and the yearling were out of breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seto standing on his feet.

"You alright?" He yelled.  
"Fine!" She yelled back as she approached the filly.

Slowly, she gathered the lunge line and then took hold of the filly's halter. Then she unclipped the lunge line and snapped a cotton lead rope on to the filly's halter. With great caution, she led the yearling over to the "mutant" bag.

Luna's ears pricked forward and she put her nose down to inspect it. Slowly, she became more relaxed. Then Liz patted the filly's glossy neck and led her out of the pen. Seto joined them as they headed toward the horses in training barn.

After she put Luna in her stall, she put away the lunge rope and patted the nose of Faux Pas, a three year old gelding that she had just bought.

"You heading up now?" Seto asked her.

"Not yet." She replied. "I want to check on the mares. A couple are due to foal any day."

"Alright. I'll be up at the house. Be careful."

They both went their separate ways, Liz toward the mare and foal barn, and Seto toward the house. As entered the barn, all of the mares stuck their heads out of their stalls. It was quite a sight since there were about twenty horses in the barn. Then she noticed something. Her youngest mare, a four-year-old named Baroness Tiara, didn't poke her head out of her stall.

Quickly, Liz made her way over to the four year old's stall. Once she looked inside, she saw the brown mare on the thickly bedded straw. Silently, she opened the stall door and stepped inside. Tiara didn't bother to look up at her. Liz stood in a corner of the stall, waiting to see if she was needed.

A half hour later, Tiara sniffed her new foal. The little foal was about ten minutes old. Tiara then got to her feet and then nuzzled her foal. Liz smiled as the little pile of legs tried to get to its feet. After about half a dozen tries, it finally managed to stay on its feet and made its way over to its mother.

Liz quietly exited the stall and stood outside for a few minutes, watching the mare and foal bond. Sighing, she decided to leave them alone and headed over to the farthest barn. It housed the retired geldings and pace horses along with all of the other horses that didn't race, including a couple problem horses that she was working with.

As she entered, she made her way toward Princess's stall. The black mare stuck her head out of her stall. She nickered and nuzzled Liz's shoulder. Liz smiled and patted her velvety muzzle. Then she looked in the stall to see Princess's newest foal, Solar Saturday, a bay colt. He butted his mother, as if urging her to play.

She smiled and patted his blaze. The little colt butted her hand and she scratched under his chin before giving Princess a last pat. Then she moved over to Colonel Sneakers, a gray mustang that was her Uncle's favorite. Sneakers had been bought by a young trainer who had no experience with wild horses. He'd been abused and had been rescued by a rescue league. She'd adopted him and had trained him as a pace horse. Surprisingly, he was able to keep up with the thoroughbreds and enjoyed his job.

Suddenly, Liz felt a presence behind her. She spun around quickly and saw Shadi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him.

"The world is in great danger." He replied in his usually mysterious voice.

"From what?"

"Sagira will be needed to save us."

"She's dead."

"Sagira, like the Pharoah, can never die."

"What are you saying?"

"She is your darker half."

"Sagira is my Yami?"

"Yes."

"No, that's impossible, I'm Sagira."

"You are two beings, though only one soul. Both of you must destroy the Jewel of Set."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A creature shall rise if it is not destroyed. He will wreak havoc on the Earth unless you destroy the Jewel."

"Well what does it look like?"

"Sagira knows. Also, be fore warned, you will be called forth to right an ancient wrong."

With that, Shadi disappeared before she could ask him any more questions. Liz stood there for a moment in shock. She'd thought that Shadi had been gone for good after she defeated Akunadin. Now he wanted her to go on another mission. It was madness; she'd already served her purpose, at least according to the ancient texts.

Sighing, she made her way up to the house. Once she opened the back door, she slipped off her paddock boots and headed up to her study. There she grabbed a bunch of scrolls from the closet. Hopefully there would be something to do with the Jewel of Set in there. As she sat down at her desk, she began to read the different scrolls. Hours pasted, though she didn't really notice. Finally she looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was nearly ten. She'd been working for close to eight hours.

Then the door opened behind her and she heard footsteps behind her. Seto pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"You've been up here a while. Is anything wrong?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know." She replied, running her finger along the lines. "Something is going on and I don't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shadi came to me while I was in the barn. He said that Sagira and I had to destroy the Jewel of Set."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. He also said that I had to write an ancient wrong, whatever that means."

"Didn't you serve your purpose or whatever it was when you defeated Akunadin? At least that's what you told me."

"According to the scrolls I did. I don't understand it. Shadi said Sagira was my yami, kind of like the Pharoah and Yugi, but that should be impossible since we have the same soul."

"Just be careful." He said before kissing her forehead and standing up. "And get some rest, you can't live on caffeine."

She smiled as he left. Then she sighed and turned back to the scrolls. Sometime around 1:30 a.m. she drifted off, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Liz saw the alter from her encounter with Akunadin, and behind it were pillars painted in gold. It was the temple from Egypt. Now, the entire place was sparkling with gold. Then there, on the alter, instead of the indents for the ankhs, was a blood red jewel.

Images from Atemu's time flashed in front of her eyes. Sagira's flight from her father, Ra's adoption of her, the destruction of the villages, the battle between Tozoku and Mahaado, and finally the marriage between Sagira and Atemu.

Liz jerked awake. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was. Then, she looked at the clock. The clock read 6:30. Picking up the phone she dialed the number for the pilot, praying that her dream meant something.

Two days later Liz stood outside a hotel in Cairo. The whole group had come along when they'd heard, including her Uncle Max. Now she was waiting for them to come down from their rooms. About ten minutes later they finally emerged from the hotel. By then it was already starting to get hot and Tea started to complain. Then Ohkami began to threaten her and it ended up with both on opposite sides of the group.

Liz led the way as they made their way through the winding streets of Cairo. At about noontime they stopped at a restaurant to have lunch. She was itching to go but her stomach rumbled and she agreed to stop.

As they sat in the booth, something caught her eye. It seemed as if someone was watching them, but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly there was a roaring overhead and everything went black.

Elizabeth came to in some sort of temple. When she lifted her head she realized that she was lying on the floor with both Tea and Ohkami next to her. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Then she realized something, she wasn't wearing her clothes. Instead she was wearing clothes from Ancient Egypt, as were the other two girls.

Then both Ohkami and Tea began to stir. Ohkami sat up first and looked down at herself.

"Holy shit." She said and then looked at Liz. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Liz replied as she stood up.

"Where are we?" Tea asked as she stood up.

"Egypt. It seems as if we might not be in our time."

"What are you talking about Liz?" Okami asked as she stood next to Liz.

"We might be in the past, specifically, I don't know, but sometime during the rule of the Pharaohs." She replied as she walked toward a doorway. "I wouldn't hurt to look around, and we need to find the guys."

They followed the passage until they came to a courtyard. There were three people sitting on a bench by the fountain. One of them looked up as they entered the courtyard. She stopped dead. It was Atemu, and the two people with him were Shadi and Simon.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked them.

"Yam-"Liz elbowed Ohkami.

"I am who I am." Liz replied, standing in front of the other two.

"Answer him." Shadi now stood up, his voice was demanding.

"I did. I am who I am."

"Well then," Atemu seemed amused. "What are you doing here?"

"Whatever Ra commands." She told him, glaring as he walked around them.

"So you believe in Ra. Your friends don't."

"What have you done to them?"

"They wouldn't stay still so-"

Liz slapped him.

"We have done nothing to you Atemu, yet you act barbaric to us."

"How dare you!" Shadi yelled as he approached her.

"Stay away from us." Liz's voice was filled with surprised anger.

Suddenly, a glint of the Shadow Realm outlined her form, even just for a second. Atemu took a step back. Then Liz let the Shadow Realm disappear.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked again.

"Elizabeth Isis Pegasus, "she said. "Daughter of Aziza, last descendent of the Pharoah Atemu. Incarnation of the Princess Sagira. And Priestess of the Shadow Games."

"Quick," Atemu told Shadi. "Assemble the Priests. Simon, find Sagira and bring the prisoners to my chambers."

Sagira sat at the stables. She smiled as her favorite horse, a white Arabian named Zalika, nuzzled her shoulder. Suddenly, a servant ran up to her.

"My Princess," he bowed. "The Pharoah wishes to see you. It is urgent."

Liz stood in front of the Pharoah in his throne room. Both Ohkami and Tea stood behind her. She stood up straight and tried not to show her fear. _Why are we here? One second we were in our time and now we are here. Does it have to do with the Jewel of Set? _

Atemu sat on his throne and looked down at them. Then the doors behind them opened and two guards led in the guys. Yami rushed over to hug Ohkami while the others gathered behind her. The different priests filed in, followed by Sagira. Liz saw surprise on her face when she saw her.

"Now, tell me why you are here." Atemu commanded when he saw everyone was there.

"I don't see why I have to." Liz replied.

"I am Pharoah. I am the morning and the evening star-"

"I am the Priestess of the Shadow Games and the incarnation of the most powerful being in ancient times. That doesn't give me much power, yet once you say the words 'I am pharaoh' everyone bows down to you. Even though you should not be praised."

"How dare you." Atemu's voice was trembling from rage, but Liz didn't stop.

"You say one thing and do another, everything you do is done for show. Who cares that you are of the highest birth, you are still a person, just like the rest of your people."

"Silence!" Atemu yelled, standing up. "Now, what would happen if I said that I was going to kill one of these people," He motioned to his guards. "How about the one with the white hair." The guards grabbed Pegasus. "Would you be as confident?"

"Yes, because Ra would protect him." She said confidently.

"And how would he do that?"

"Through the Daughter of Ra."

"There is no such thing."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

"Fine, what about the brown haired woman?" The guards grabbed Tea.

"Let her die." Ohkami whispered in her ear.

"She will be safe, thanks to the Daughter of Ra."

"You seem very confident."

"I don't have any reason not to be."

"Oh really. What if I killed you?"

"Then the fury of Ra will reign down on you. As I told you, I am Sagira's incarnation, so in a sense I am the daughter of Ra. He saved me when I was ten, from my father, by leading my Uncle to me. He also gave me the strength to protect my Uncle from my father. Ra will never abandon me, as long as I never abandon him."

Atemu was silent after this. Then he sat back down in his chair and signaled for the guards to let Uncle Max and Tea go. He looked up at her.

"Tell me, why do you say this, and why are you here?" He asked her quietly.

"I speak the truth, and for why I am here, I do not know. Shadi," she nodded toward him. "Told me that the Jewel of Set must be destroyed or the a creature will arise and wreak havoc on the Earth. Sagira and I must do it. Also I am supposed to right an ancient wrong."

"The Jewel of Set?" Sagira's voice came from beside Atemu. "That thing has been locked away for years."

"You know where is it?"

"Yes."

"Well then." Said Atemu. "Now before you go off and destroy this thing, explain to me why some members of your party look so much like members of my court."

"That is a very interesting question." Elizabeth smiled. "I myself am the incarnation of Sariga. Her life didn't turn out well and she wanted to come back. Seto and High Priest Seto are counter parts. Yami is a part of you, and what I'm assuming is the good half."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Liz sat in a room at the palace. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. Apparently, the Jewel of Set had been misplaced and the servants had been ordered to find it, but she knew that they probably wouldn't. Seto sat down next to her on the bed.

"You alright Liz?" He asked as he hugged her.

"I think so." She replied. "I just don't know about this thing. The last time I dealt with the forces of the past I knew what was coming, or at least sort of. Now I have nothing. It's kind of scary."

"You didn't seem that afraid when you were yelling at Atemu."

"That's not that hard. He is someone that deserves no respect. When he force Sarigra to marry him, that night, he raped her. He didn't care about her, only about himself."

"That's kind of harsh."

"No, it isn't. You wouldn't know what it's like to be forced to do something you don't want to do."

"Liz,"

"No," She stood up and walked toward the door. "I'm going on a walk."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving Seto on the bed. She made her way through the many corridors and passages, not really paying any attention to where she was going. Finally, she became aware of where she was. Somehow, she'd managed to make her way to the banks of the Nile.

Then she noticed someone sitting there. Quietly, she tried to get closer. Soon Sagira's figure became recognizable. She quietly sat down next to the Princess and stared out at the water.

"Life sucks." Sagira told her.

"Tell me about it." Liz replied. "Men being ass holes."

"Thinking they're smarter."

"More intelligent."

"I hate them."

"Me too. They don't know what we go through."

"I know. They don't know what it's like to-"Sagira stopped.

"To be raped." Liz finished for her.

"How did you?"

"I'm you and you are me. We share the same soul, so in reality the two of us sitting next to each other shouldn't be possible."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the water from the Nile splash on the banks. Then Sagira spoke.

"So what happens to me, in the future."

"I can't tell you. Then it may mess up my history and I may never exist."

"You said you were a descendent of Atemu, who does he marry."

"You."

"When do I get pregnant?"

"You already are."

"What?"

"The last time he raped you, you got pregnant. Now you are carrying his child."

"The..."

"Bastard, you can say it. I won't tell."

"Then who is that person you called Yami. You said he was a part of the Pharoah, the good part."

"Well Yami is probably one of the nicest people I've ever met and I'm glad he's engaged to Ohkami. The bastard pharaoh raped you multiple times and hasn't done anything good for this kingdom. In fact the only good thing he is going to do is die."

"Then I will become pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"What will happen after that?"

"I really can't tell you. But let's just say that what Ra told you about this life being hell and the next one being better is true."

"Your life is better than this one is for me?"

"Sort of. Let's just say that I'm engaged to the man I love, or at least thought I did."

"What do you mean?"

"We just really haven't gotten along well over the past few months."

"How come?"

"Back during winter, I guess the dry season here, I was raped by the spirit of his stepfather."

"And now he doesn't get why you're out of it."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, a large Kuriboh rose from the water. It stared at them for a few moments before flying over to them and pushing them toward the palace.

"What is it?" Sagira asked it.

The Kuriboh continued to push them toward the palace.

Out of nowhere a large temple began to emerge from the sand. Both woman stood up and tried to stay balanced on the shaking ground. Once the temple had fully risen, the others joined them.

"What the hell is that?" Seto asked.

"Dear Ra," whispered Sagira. "I've seen it before."

"What?" Liz turned to her. "But how, it looks like one I've seen. Wait a minute, Sagira, follow me."

With that, both woman ran into the building, ignoring the shouts from the others. As they made their way through the winding corridors, they stayed close. Finally the reached a central room and Liz gasped. It was the room from the temple back in her time. She took a step back. Sagira took a step forward.

A huge explosion of light occurred on the alter. When the light finally cleared, a jewel appeared. The, above it, was the figure of Ra.

Both girls immediately dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, not looking at the god. Ra stepped down from the alter and slowly walked toward the girls. He stopped about three feet in front of them.

"Rise." He ordered.

Both girls rose, and looked at him.

"Sagira, Princess of Egypt," he said looking at Sagira. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, Priestess of the Shadow Games. Both of you have become extraordinary women since I last saw you. Now you must destroy the Jewel of Set. Go."

As soon as he finished, he disappeared. Liz and Sagira ran to the alter. On top of it was the Jewel of Set. It wasn't much bigger than their palms and was a reddish hue. Both of them touched it at the same time. Suddenly, everything went black.

Elizabeth sat bolt upright. Her vision was blurred and it took a second for her to focus. She was in the temple and Sagira stood leaning on the alter.

"Excellent job hikari." She said to Liz as she sat up. "You destroyed the Jewel of Set. And you helped me get a better life for myself."

"Where are we? And why did you just call me hikari?" Liz asked as she approached Sagira.

"We are in the Temple of Our Minds. It doesn't truly exist, that is why it was in the past, present and future. It exists only in our mind. As for your other question, we are the same person, I am the darker side, and you are the lighter side." Sagira hugged Liz. "You have helped me now I'm going to help you."

"What are you talking about?" Liz pulled away from her yami.

"You said that you and Seto were having trouble. Tell him how you really feel. If he doesn't listen then maybe, just maybe, Ra was wrong. I must go now hikari, thank you for everything."

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Now she lay in her bed, next to Seto. Slowly, she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, all the while silently crying.

Liz knew what she had to do, but it didn't make it any easier. She really didn't want to leave, but knew that Sagira was right. Maybe Seto and her just needed a break. Anyway, she was going to finish high school in America, whether Seto liked it or not.

It felt like a dream. She was leaving Japan, everything she'd ever known. Part of her just wanted to forget about leaving and run back home, but the reasoning part told her that this was for the best. Though wanting to cry inside, she forced a smile as she hugged Ohkami, Yami, Mokuba, Uncle Max, and Seto good-bye.

When she sat in her seat she sighed and looked out the window. Uncle Max had arranged for her to go to a school in a sleepy little town known as Angel Grove. It was in California, so it wasn't that far. Uncle Max and Ohkami had promised to visit as much as possible. Seto hadn't said a word. She was pretty sure that he was mad about her leaving. That hurt her the most.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the plane took off, leaving everything she knew behind and closing that chapter of her life, as Priestess of the Shadow Games.

Author's Note: The End!!! I'm going to write a sequel about Liz's new life. I might also right a sequel with Ohkami and Yami..... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
